


Vudú - Voodoo

by merrick_ds



Series: The Witching hour - En español [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de webspinner2¡Alec y Magnus van a casarse! Viejos amigos... y enemigos se están reuniendo en Nueva York para el gran evento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [VooDoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161625) by [webspinner2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Por el hormigueo en mis pulgares,_ **

**_Algo malvado se acerca. - William Shakespeare_ **

 

 

Alec estaba desplomado en un sillón de respaldo ancho, en la biblioteca del Instituto de Nueva York, que de otro modo estaría desierta. La noche a principios de invierno dejaba sombras largas y profundas en las esquinas de la gran sala, mientras las pocas lámparas de lectura encendidas creaban pequeñas islas de luz que ayudaban poco a disipar la penumbra general. Siendo uno de los lugares favoritos de Alec, se había convertido en una especie de refugio estos últimos meses, ya que el Instituto de Nueva York estaba sometido a una gran renovación como parte de los preparativos para una importante reunión de la Clave, y _'la boda'_. Se preguntó con tristeza cuando había empezado a pensar que era ‘la boda’ en lugar de _su_ boda.

Alec había renunciado a pelear por una pequeña boda solo ‘amigos y familia’ ante la presión de su madre, Maryse, quien lo había convencido de que era importante para los Acuerdos el celebrar la alianza de un Cazador de Sombras y un Subterráneo en un ambiente formal y público. Lanzando un suave suspiro, Alec se preguntó si ya sería seguro abandonar la biblioteca, o si sería abordado por Isabelle o Maryse queriendo que tomara decisiones sobre tal o cual irrelevante detalle. Sabía que Isabelle lo acusaría de enfurruñarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por la atmósfera circense que este evento había adquirido. No estaba tan mal cuando Magnus estaba aquí para manejar los detalles, pero hoy debía visitar algunos clientes y no estaría en el Instituto hasta más tarde.

Alec se tensó cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta de la biblioteca- “Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí”- susurró Isabelle mientras se sentaba en silencio junto a Alec- “No te preocupes; no he venido a hacerte preguntas sobre la boda. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien”- miró a Alec, sus ojos oscuros eran cálidos y ligeramente preocupados. Mientras ella se esforzaba por ser el centro de atención, sabía que su hermano no.

-“Estoy bien Izzy”- respondió Alec- “…Gracias”

-“Jace bajó para dejar entrar a Magnus, así que me parece seguro que salgas ahora”

Alec sonrió tímidamente y se levantó tendiendo una mano hacia Izzy- “¿Nos vamos?”

-“¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!”- dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras los dos salían de la tranquila penumbra de la biblioteca y se dirigían por el pasillo para encontrarse con Jace y Magnus.

Alec e Isabelle entraron al salón, Jace y Magnus ya estaban allí. La muy usada habitación había sido recientemente renovada. Fresca pintura en color crema en las paredes, cortinas nuevas y hermosas antiguas alfombras orientales daban nueva vida al espacio familiar. Jace estaba tirado en uno de los nuevos sofás de cuero y Magnus estaba en el sofá de dos plazas. Alec se apresuró a unirse a Magnus, quien se levantó para darle a su prometido un cálido abrazo y un beso en los labios antes de posarse de nuevo en el sofá con un brazo alrededor de Alec.

-“Llegas más temprano de lo que pensé”- comentó Alec mientras miraba a Magnus con hermosos ojos de gato verde-dorado.

Magnus sonrió, notando la expresión de alivio que pasó rápidamente por el pálido rostro de Alec- “Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de apoyo moral, sólo quedan unos pocos días más para la boda”

-“Mamá tiene una lista de detalles de último minuto que necesita repasar contigo, Magnus”- dijo Isabelle, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano y echando sus largas piernas sobre un brazo- “¡También tenemos que hablar de su despedida de soltero! Jace y yo pensamos que podría ser en Pandemonium mañana por la noche; así todavía les daría un día para recuperarse antes de la boda, chicos. ¿Qué les parece?”

La sonrisa de Magnus y la mueca de Alec resumieron sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de palabras; pero una mirada al brillo en los ojos de su prometido hizo que Alec sonriera suavemente y dijera- “Suena genial”

-“Bueno, eso está arreglado”- dijo Jace- “Tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación… Ezra Highsmith. Llegará esta noche con el resto de la Clave para la reunión de mañana y asistir a su boda”

Ante el nombre del Inquisidor, el rostro de Alec se puso serio, aún estaba convencido de que Ezra era el verdadero cerebro detrás de la corrupción en Edimburgo; que el Inquisidor había mantenido y alentado la horrible y antigua práctica de considerar a los Subterráneos como demonios, y cazarlos por deporte. Alec había expuesto lo que estaba sucediendo en Edimburgo y, aunque no tenía pruebas de la participación de Ezra, estaba seguro de que se había ganado el odio eterno de ese hombre. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos incómodos, después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer el Inquisidor a él o a Magnus en un lugar público?

-“Jace, todavía no tenemos pruebas de la culpabilidad de Highsmith, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar que asista a la reunión o la boda. Un montón de Cazadores de Sombras asistirán, no creo que sea tan temerario como para vengarse con tantos testigos potenciales, ¿cierto? Alec se encogió de hombros como para descartar el tema, pero Jace no parecía satisfecho.

Cualquier discusión fue interrumpida por la entrada bastante ruidosa de Josh, Ian y Shivy quienes aparecieron en el salón después de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento con Maryse. Jace aprovechó la oportunidad de la distracción para susurrar al oído de Magnus- “Lo cuidaré”

En respuesta, Magnus le sonrió agradecido; el Brujo no confiaría en cualquiera para mantener a su amado a salvo.

Cuando los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras se unieron a los otros alrededor de la gran chimenea, Izzy sonrió y dijo- “Estábamos hablando de la despedida de soltero de Alec y Magnus. será mañana por la noche en Pandemonium. ¡Espero que todos estén allí!”

Josh e Ian estuvieron de acuerdo con entusiasmo. Shivvy chilló y se arrojó entre Alec y Magnus en el sofá de dos plazas. Magnus se rió mientras le hacía espacio- “¡Creo que todavía necesitaremos un chaperon para los próximos días!”- Le agradaba mucho la animada cazadora de sombras joven, la veía como una hermana pequeña a la que podía molestar todo lo que quisiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maryse Lightwood estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando al grupo reír y hablar con entusiasmo. Casi odiaba inmiscuirse, era agradable ver a su familia tan relajada y feliz, pero necesitaba hablar con Alec, y ya lo había pospuesto el tiempo suficiente.

-“Alexander”- dijo levantando la voz para que se escuchara por encima del ruido general de conversación-“Necesito verte en mi oficina antes de que te vayas hoy”

-“Por supuesto”- dijo Alec sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su madre. Esperaba que no se tratara de la boda, pero luego razonó, si ese fuera el caso, habría incluido a Magnus en su petición. A las palabras de Alec, Maryse asintió brevemente y salió de la habitación.

-“¿De qué se trata?”- preguntó Magnus mirando a su prometido por encima de Shivy.

-“No tengo idea”- respondió Alec- “Pero será mejor que vaya a ver o volveremos a casa incluso más tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone Presidente si su cena se retrasa”- La sonrisa en el rostro de Alec iluminó sus ojos mientras pensaba en el gatito mimado que los esperaba en casa . Se levantó del sofá—“Iré a ver a mamá ahora y luego podemos regresar al piso”

-“Estaré esperando”- respondió Magnus mientras Shivy se movía para darle más espacio ahora que Alec se marchaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se encontró caminando lentamente por el oscuro pasillo hacia la oficina de su madre. No sabía por qué se sentía tan reacio a dejar la luz y la calidez del salón, solo que lo hacía. Asumió que Maryse quería hablar con él sobre la reunión de la Clave de mañana, si hubiera estado relacionado con la boda, también habría pedido ver a Magnus.

Al llegar a la oficina de su madre, llamó brevemente a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó su voz antes de entrar.

-“Alexander, entra y siéntate, hay algo que necesito decirte”- la voz de Maryse tenía una nota de preocupación e incertidumbre que sorprendió a Alec.

Rara vez la había notado algo más que fuerte y segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones. Alec se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su madre preguntándose de qué se trataría esto.

-“Como sabes, mañana seremos anfitriones de la reunión de la Clave aquí”- comenzó a sonar un poco tensa- “Todos han sido invitados a asistir a la boda. Tu padre es miembro de la Clave, por lo que asistirá a la reunión _y_ a la boda”- concluyó Maryse tratando de hacer que su voz sonara como si todo estuviera bien.

Alec estaba estupefacto, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Robert estuviera allí. ¿Podría esta boda empeorar? ¿Qué le diría a Magnus? Ambos habían estado de acuerdo, algo en broma, en que ninguno de sus padres sería invitado. Levantó la mirada hacia su madre, los inicios de su enojo llamearon en sus ojo- “¡Deberías haberlo hablado conmigo antes de que entregaran la invitación!”

-“Alexander, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo en los últimos meses para evitar hablar sobre la boda. Decírtelo con anticipación sólo te habría molestado más y no habría cambiado nada”- dijo Maryse bruscamente, luego suavizando su tono mientras miraba a su primogénito, continuó- “Sé que esta gran boda formal no es lo que hubieras elegido, pero realmente no había forma de evitar invitar a tu padre. Prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar que no haya situaciones desagradables entre ustedes”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Alec llegó al Instituto con un café en la mano. Estaba cansado, pero menos estresado por la boda de lo que había estado la noche anterior. Magnus tomó la noticia de la asistencia de Robert con calma, y Alec sospechó que sólo lo hacía por él. Justo cuando pensaba que Magnus no podía hacer nada para que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía, el Brujo haría o diría algo que demostraba lo equivocado que estaba. El tamaño y el tipo de boda que tendrían, realmente no era importante, lo único que importaba era que se pertenecían el uno al otro, Magnus era su hogar, su todo.

Aunque Magnus no era el representante de los Brujos para la Clave, la Cónsul Jia Penhallow le había pedido que asistiera a esta reunión. Alec estaba agradecido de contar con su apoyo cuando se enfrentara a su padre por primera vez. Acababa de poner su café sobre la mesa, cuando Jace e Isabelle se reunieron con ellos en la sala de conferencias. El parabatai de Alec parecía tan somnoliento como él se sentía.

-“Odio estas reuniones de madrugada”- murmuró Jace.

-“Mira el lado positivo”- respondió Izzy- “¡Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podremos ir a Pandemonium!”

-“Buen punto”- se rió Jace animándose ante la idea- “Despedida de soltero, aquí vamos!”

Alec gimió. Hubiera preferido una noche tranquila en casa acurrucado con Magnus.

-“Anímate hermano mayor”- dijo Izzy riéndose de la expresión de descontento en la cara de Alec- “Incluso podrías divertirte si te sueltas un poco”

Magnus, a su lado se rió entre dientes, colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Alec y susurró- “No te preocupes, amor, me ocuparé de ti”

Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, la habitación comenzó a llenarse cuando llegaron otros miembros de la Clave. La mayoría eran amistosos y asentían o hablaban con los tres hermanos Lightwood mientras se movían alrededor de la mesa para tomar sus asientos. Sin embargo, Alec se puso rígido cuando su madre entró seguida de Robert Lightwood, la Cónsul Jia Penhallow y el Inquisidor, Ezra Highsmith.

La sala de conferencias del Instituto de Nueva York, con su gran mesa de roble y su vidriera de colores, siempre le había parecido enorme a Alec, pero ahora se preguntaba si había alguna habitación lo suficientemente grande como para contener tanto a su padre como a Ezra Highsmith. Echó un vistazo primero a su padre, sin sorprenderse de encontrar en su rostro una máscara estoica e ilegible. La atención de Robert Lightwood parecía enfocarse en Maryse que estaba sentada a la derecha del Cónsul, a la cabeza de la mesa. Alec no había visto a su padre desde el terrible momento en que Magnus había roto con él. Robert estaba amargado y enojado por perder el trabajo de Inquisidor ante Ezra, y pareció culpar a su decepción por la preferencia de Alec por los Subterráneos masculinos, y sus acciones no autorizadas para salvar a Jace de Sebastian. Las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho, aún resonaban en su mente, todavía le causaban un dolor enorme…

_"Eres patético, una desgracia para el nombre de Lightwood, y si las cosas no cambian drásticamente, personalmente veré que tus marcas sean despojadas"_

La siguiente mirada de Alec fue para Ezra Highsmith, sentado a la izquierda del Cónsul. La cara fría y altanera del inquisidor era tan ilegible como la del padre de Alec, y un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

Izzy le dio al brazo de Alec un suave apretón y susurró- “Relájate, podría ser peor, al menos el padre de Magnus no viene”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien. En ese momento, la Cónsul Penhallow convocó la reunión. Hubo algunos movimientos de papeles de última hora y sillas siendo arrastradas sobre el duro suelo de madera, pero tan pronto como la habitación quedó en silencio, la Cónsul dio la bienvenida a los delegados e invitados. Todos en la reunión tenían una agenda frente a ellos y Alec se sorprendió al ver que los dos primeros asuntos comerciales eran Edimburgo y Londres.

Mirando con afecto hacia donde Alec y Magnus estaban sentados, Jia Penhallow comenzó la discusión agradeciéndoles por sus acciones en nombre de los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterráneos. Alabó su coraje e ingenio ante el grave peligro y sintió que la Clave les tenía una deuda de gratitud.

Ruborizándose, Alec levantó la mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa, y notó una expresión de fría furia en el rostro del Inquisidor antes de que volviera a su habitual máscara ilegible. Maryse, a la derecha del Cónsul, estaba radiante, el orgullo por su hijo claramente evidente. La única persona que Alec no miró fue a Robert. Cuando era niño, complacer a su padre, hacer que se sintiera orgulloso, había sido extremadamente importante para Alec. Ese sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que ocultar quién era realmente para lograrlo. El viaje de Alec a la adultez había sido doloroso, pero ahora se sentía cómodo en su propia piel, aceptando y revelando qué era y a quién amaba. Si todavía había una pequeña parte de él que sentía el aguijón de la decepción y el rechazo de su padre, él podría lidiar con eso.

Continuó la conversación, se nombró a un nuevo director del Instituto de Edimburgo y se hicieron avances para reparar las relaciones con el Mundo Subterráneo. El castigo para los Cazadores de Sombras que habían participado en los crímenes fue discutido; como mínimo, todos serían despojados de sus marcas. El nuevo Gran Brujo de Londres, Silas Boggle, que asistía a la reunión, fue presentado formalmente a la Clave. También se revisaron otros asuntos comerciales más rutinarios, mientras que el almuerzo y la cena fueron llevados y el trabajo continuó todo el día.

Alec descubrió su mente vagando mientras la reunión se prolongaba por lo que pareció una eternidad. Fue la mención de los nombres de él y Magnus lo que lo devolvió bruscamente al presente. Jia Penhallow acababa de mencionar el motivo de la reunión de Clave en Nueva York, la celebración de su boda. Los felicitó en nombre de la Clave y declaró que esperaba que todos los miembros presentes mostraran su apoyo uniéndose a las celebraciones de la boda.

Alec estaba más que agradecido cuando Magnus se levantó para agradecer al Cónsul en su nombre. El Brujo estaba mucho más cómodo que él en situaciones públicas y podía ser muy amable cuando quería. Jia Penhallow reconoció las palabras de agradecimiento de Magnus con una cálida sonrisa y cerró la reunión.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Es hora de Pandemonium!”- dijo Isabelle sonriendo perversamente a Alec- “¡Vamos a buscat a Shivy, Josh e Ian y comenzar esta fiesta de despedida de solteros!”

Alec sonrió débilmente, poniéndose en pie, casi contento de ir sólo para poder moverse después de haber estado sentado durante tanto tiempo. Magnus, Jace e Izzy se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se sorprendieron al encontrar a los otros esperando en el pasillo justo afuera. Brevemente, Izzy se preguntó si Shivy había desarrollado su viejo hábito de escuchar en las puertas. Isabelle había sido famosa por asegurarse de que siempre supiera lo que estaba pasando, cuando era demasiado joven para asistir a las reuniones de Clave con los adultos.

-“¡Vamos chicos! Clary y Simon nos encontraran allí”- dijo Izzy riendo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Alec y el otro alrededor de Magnus, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, Jia Penhallow se acercó a Alec y le pidió una palabra. Él asintió y luego se volvió hacia los demás- “Adelántense, tomaré un taxi y los encontraré en el club tan pronto como pueda”

Magnus vaciló, pero Isabelle lo empujó con fuerza hacia el ascensor- “¡Oh, no, no podemos tener una despedida de soltero sin al menos uno de ustedes allí!”- luego llamó a Alec cuando la puerta se cerró; "No me hagas enviar una fiesta de búsqueda por ti".

Media hora más tarde, Alec estaba en la acera cerca de Pandemonium. La cola esperando para entrar en el club era larga, no inesperadamente, pero sabía que el nombre de Magnus le permitiría un acceso instantáneo. Alec comenzó a abrirse paso más allá de la alineación cuando un extraño movimiento en la multitud lo empujó fuera de la acera en el camino de un camión que se aproximaba. Escuchó el chirrido de los frenos y olió el hedor acre de la goma quemada, pero no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, todo lo que podía pensar era _‘¡Oh Dios no, esto va a ser tan duro para Magnus!’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despedida de soltero accidentada.

 

Alec sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, pero no hubo un impacto o dolor repentino. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a establecerse en su espacio normal, se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la acera, sujeto por Aidan Briosag, el Gran Brujo de Edimburgo a quien Alec había conocido en su reciente viaje.

-“Ser atropellado por un camión es un poco drástico, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro de que Magnus entendería si cambiaste de opinión sobre la boda... o tal vez no”- Aidan le sonrió burlonamente mientras hacía un espectáculo de dejar a Alec en el suelo y quitarle el polvo.

-“¡Aidan!”- balbuceó Alec mientras sus ojos se posaban en el atractivo rostro del hechicero escocés; si la sorpresa de Alec era causada por su casi accidente fatal, o las palabras del hechicero, era imposible de decir.

-“Deja de molestar al chico, Aidan”- dijo otra voz familiar- “¿Estás bien, Alec? Eso estuvo muy cerca”

Alec se volvió para ver a la amiga de Magnus, Morag Nightshade acercándose detrás del Gran Brujo de Edimburgo.

-“Estoy bien Morag, gracias, pero ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?”

-“Vinimos a tu despedida de soltero, por supuesto, aunque por un minuto temí que fuera tu funeral. ¿Cómo terminaste en la calle?”- preguntó Aidan mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de Morag y la acercaba a la conversación.

-“No estoy muy seguro, algo sucedió entre la multitud y me sacaron de la acera”- Alec se encogió de hombros, descartando el tema- “Estoy muy contento de que hayas estado aquí, te debo una”

Aidan le hizo un gesto con la mano- “¡Cómprame un trago y estaremos a mano!”- dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

-“Tan pronto como salgamos de esta línea”- respondió Alec guiándolos al principio de la cola y mencionando el nombre de Magnus a los cadeneros. De inmediato fueron escoltados al interior del club. La conversación se dificultó debido la música fuerte, Alec se tomó un momento para orientarse y vio a Magnus de pie cerca del bar junto a Jace y Clary. Sin más demora, comenzó a abrirse camino a través de los cuerpos moviéndose en la pista de baile. Como el agua alrededor de un bote, tan pronto como un pequeño espacio se abría frente a ellos, se cerraba detrás, pero finalmente llegaron a la relativa calma del bar.

Jace fue el primero en reconocer su llegada- “Oh, bien, ya estás aquí. Izzy estaba a punto de reunir refuerzos y asaltar el Instituto”

Al oír las palabras de Jace, Magnus se giró, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Alec y luego a Aidan y Morag. Jaló a Alec en un breve abrazo, luego hizo las presentaciones necesarias. Jace había conocido a Aidan antes, pero Morag y Clary no se habían encontrado con ninguno de ellos.

-“¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?”- le preguntó Jace a Alec una vez que terminaron las presentaciones.

-“Nada serio, sólo unas pequeñas dificultades para pasar la línea”- murmuró Alec evitando la mirada de Jace. Él no quería darle más importancia a lo que había ocurrido de lo que en realidad había sido, solo un simple accidente sin ningún daño real. La ceja de Aidan se alzó ante sus palabras, un gesto que Alec, quien estaba parado frente a él, se perdió, pero Jace no. El cazador de sombras hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Aidan sobre esa ‘pequeña dificultad’ en la primera oportunidad.

Después de conseguir bebidas, el grupo se movió a la gran mesa que Izzy, Simon y los jóvenes cazadores de sombras habían apartado. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Morag se volvió hacia Magnus y preguntó- “Entonces, ¿dónde irán para su luna de miel?”

-“Nueva Orleans, Alec nunca ha estado allí”- respondió Magnus sonriendo suavemente a su prometido. A pesar de que Magnus florecía con la emoción que rodeaba la boda, le parecía aún más tentadora la idea de tener a Alec consigo durante dos semanas.

-“No he estado allí desde hace años, no desde que Marie Laveau fue la Reina Vudú en el siglo XIX”- respondió Morag con interés- “¿Quién es la Reina ahora?”

-“¿Reina Vudú?”- preguntó Alec sonando confundido. ¿Recordaba vagamente que el Vudú era una superstición extraña y mundana, o tal vez una religión? Los detalles se le escapaban en este momento.

-“La actual Reina Vudú es Cally LaMort”- comentó Magnus en respuesta a la pregunta de Morag, y luego se volvió hacia Alec con una sonrisa suave y dijo- “El Gran Brujo de Nueva Orleans se llama Reina Vudú y tiene una corte en el Barrio Frances donde nos alojaremos”

Mientras Magnus y Alec conversaban con Morag sobre Nueva Orleans, Jace aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Aidan sobre la ‘dificultad’ que Alec había mencionado antes. El Gran Brujo de Edimburgo le dijo que no había visto lo que inicialmente causó el alboroto, pero Alec había sido sacado de la acera, y habría sido golpeado por un camión que se aproximaba si él no hubiera sido capaz de agarrarlo y jalarlo de vuelta a la seguridad de la acera.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de preocupación de Jace, Aidan preguntó- “¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que podría no haber sido un accidente? ¿Está Alec en algún tipo de peligro?”

-“S-sí”- dijo Jace vacilante, no muy seguro de cuánta de sus sospechas sobre el Inquisidor quería compartir con Aidan Briosag. Después de un momento pareció tomar una decisión y continuó- “Alec sospechaba que la mente maestra detrás de la corrupción en el Instituto de Edimburgo nunca fue atrapada. No tenía pruebas, pero creía que era el hermano de Maeve Campbell, Ezra Highsmith, el inquisidor de la Clave.

Aidan Briosag dio un silbido bajo- “Bueno, eso sería una gran bomba; ¿Highsmith sabe que Alec sospecha de él?”

-“Incluso si no, tiene muchas razones para odiar a Alec y también a Magnus. Highsmith no ha ocultado el hecho de que no confía en los Subterráneos y no derramaría lágrimas si los Acuerdos fallaran”

-“Veo tu punto, ¿pero qué piensas hacer?”

-“Tratar de encontrar la prueba que necesitamos para exponer al Inquisidor, y vigilar la espalda de mi hermano. Espero poder contar con tu ayuda hasta después de la boda”

-“¡Absolutamente!”- respondió Aidan un destello chispeando en sus ojos verde grisáceo- “Les debo a Magnus y Alec una deuda de gratitud por lo que hicieron en Edimburgo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El resto de la noche pasó de modo agradable. Hubo muchos brindis por la feliz pareja. Magnus pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo en la pista de baile primero con Shivvy, y luego con Alec, una vez que había tomado unas copas para relajarse. Izzy había arreglado una limusina para recogerlos a todos y llevarlos a casa al final de la noche.

Mientras se acercaban a la acera fuera del piso de Brooklyn, Magnus sacudió suavemente a Alec que se había quedado dormido durante el viaje a casa. Deseando a los demás buenas noches, salieron del auto. Magnus tenía su brazo alrededor de Alec ayudando a apoyar al cansado cazador de sombras mientras ascendían por las desvencijadas escaleras. Presidente Miau los saludó en la puerta con cierto aire de disgusto por haberse quedado solo toda la noche. Alec se preguntó si Magnus encontraría una bola de pelo en su zapato mañana, de alguna manera siempre era Magnus quien parecía pagar por cualquier desaire al diminuto felino.

Alec colapsó en el sofá mientras Magnus les servía un vaso de vino para terminar la noche.

-“Es tradicional que la novia y el novio, o en este caso, el novio y el novio, intercambien regalos. Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo después de la cena de ensayo mañana por la noche”- dijo Magnus sonriendo mientras levantaba su copa para tomar un sorbo.

-“Estaremos en el Instituto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo allí?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Es perfecto, tengo una sorpresa planeada para ti que requiere que estemos en el Instituto”

Alec miró con curiosidad al brujo, pero sabía que era imposible tratar de sacárselo; en cambio, se inclinó y le dio a Magnus un dulce y casto beso que parecía contener todo el amor, la fe y la esperanza que tenía para su futuro.

-“Vamos amor, es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana tenemos un día ocupado”- dijo Magnus mientras levantaba a Alec del sofá y lo llevaba a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más preparativos.

 

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Magnus estaba de pie junto a la gran ventana de la sala de estar mirando a Alec mientras se dirigía hacia el metro. Había otra ronda de reuniones de la Clave programadas para ese día, y Magnus no volvería a ver a Alexander hasta justo antes del ensayo de la boda a las 4:00 p.m. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en su regalo de bodas y la sorpresa que había planeado después de la cena de ensayo. Cuando el cazador de sombras desapareció de la vista, Magnus se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a su estudio.

La sala de trabajo del hechicero era uno de los pocos lugares en su piso que no cambiaba con el estado de ánimo de Magnus. Alec siempre encontraba entrar en esta habitación como retroceder en el tiempo a la época victoriana, cuando Magnus había llegado a Nueva York por primera vez. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de piso a techo con estantes de madera oscura bellamente tallados, interrumpidos sólo por una ventana grande, y las puertas de doble panel que separaban el estudio del resto del piso. En el centro de la sala había un escritorio doble elaboradamente tallado y dos sillas sobre una alfombra roja oriental. El escritorio era el único cambio que Alec había visto hacer a Magnus en esta habitación, y lo había hecho justo después de su regreso de Londres.

Magnus sonrió suavemente mientras su mirada se posaba en el escritorio del compañero. Había sido su forma de decirle a Alec que no había parte del piso, o de su vida que estuviera fuera de los límites del Cazador de Sombras. Sabía que Alec siempre se había sentido atraído por esta habitación, probablemente debido a los muchos libros antiguos de cuero y pergaminos antiguos que yacían en los estantes, casi como si esperara que los descubriera.

Magnus se sentó en el escritorio y murmuró un encantamiento. De repente, como salido de la nada, apareció un libro frente a él; el Libro Blanco, un antiguo y poderoso libro de hechizos que había entrado en posesión de Magnus durante la guerra contra Valentine. Pasó rápidamente a la página que quería y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio del cajón de su escritorio. Esto era todo, su regalo de bodas para Alec y, si era honesto, para él mismo también. Esta poción y el hechizo que la acompañaba le quitaría la inmortalidad y le permitirían envejecer con su amado Cazador de Sombras.

Magnus sabía que Alec nunca le pediría esto y que incluso podría tratar de evitar que lo hiciera si se enteraba, pero ese barco había zarpado hacía mucho tiempo. Magnus no quería vivir eternidades con solo el recuerdo de su alma gemela de consuelo. Le había dicho a Alec relativamente pronto en su relación que no habría nadie después de él y lo dijo en serio, así que, sin vacilación, sin pensarlo dos veces, pronunció las palabras del hechizo y tomó la poción. Estaba hecho, si la muerte los separaba, sólo sería temporalmente. Magnus estaba seguro de que él y Alec se reunirían en lo que sea que existiera después de la vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec llegó al Instituto con quince minutos de sobra antes de que comenzara la reunión. Lo primero que pensó fue en encontrar a Clary y asegurarse de que tenía listo su regalo de bodas para Magnus. Cuando salió del ascensor vio a Clary y Jace de pie fuera de la sala de conferencias y se dirigió directamente hacia la diminuta pelirroja.

-“Clary, me alegro haberte encontrado”- dijo mientras se detenía junto a ellos- “Magnus y yo vamos a intercambiar regalos después de la cena de ensayo, ¿está listo?”

Clary sonrió alegremente al ver la expresión feliz y ansiosa en el rostro de Alec- “¡Absolutamente! Está en mi mochila si quieres verlo”

Una mirada a la cara de Alec fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Clary se quitó la mochila del hombro y rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró su cuaderno de dibujo. Pasó rápidamente las páginas deteniéndose cuando encontró las nuevas runas emparejadas. Jace reconoció una como la runa de matrimonio de un Cazador de Sombras, pero la otra era completamente nueva.

-“Simboliza el matrimonio entre un Cazador de Sombras y un Subterráneo”- dijo Clary en voz baja, pasando los dedos sobre las figuras intrincadas, bellamente unidas.

-“¡Es increíble!”- dijo Alec en voz baja y asombrada- “¿Lo dibujarás para nosotros después de la cena de Ensayo? Sé que estamos intercambiando anillos en la ceremonia de la boda, pero me gustaría tener esta runa permanente intercambiada con Magnus en privado antes de la ceremonia formal”

-“Es una idea encantadora”- respondió Clary- “Me sentiría honrada de hacerlo”

Alec le dirigió una sonrisa feliz que sólo se ensanchó cuando sintió la mano de Jace sobre su hombro. A pesar de lo incómodo que era la idea de una gran boda formal para él, Alec estaba agradecido de saber que los más cercanos estaban felices por él, y estarían allí para apoyarlos a ambos en la boda y en sus vidas juntos.

-“Supongo que será mejor que entremos allí, la reunión está a punto de comenzar”- dijo Jace de mala gana llamando su atención a los negocios. Se volvieron al mismo tiempo y entraron a la sala de conferencias, Jace primero, seguido por Alec y finalmente Izzy. Justo cuando la chica estaba por cruzar el umbral, miró hacia atrás y vio al Inquisidor mirando a la espalda de su hermano. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Alec ya estaría muerto. Izzy se estremeció un poco, había pensado que Jace estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector antes, ahora no estaba segura si era lo suficientemente protector.

La reunión pasó más rápido de lo que Alec esperaba. Los temas discutidos mantuvieron su interés y el debate fue animado. Cuando tuvo algo que aportar, descubrió, para su sorpresa, que lo escuchaban. Estaba muy lejos de sus primeras experiencias como miembro adulto de la Clave, cuando no estaba seguro de si era su edad u orientación sexual lo que hacía que sus opiniones fueron en gran medida ignoradas.

La reunión se terminó un poco después de las tres y los hermanos de Lightwood corrieron al salón para ver si Magnus había llegado para el ensayo de la boda. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Alec pudo ver a Magnus descansando en el sofá, luciendo mucho más tranquilo y menos nervioso de lo que se sentía. Magnus le dio una cálida sonrisa y jaló al Cazador de Sombras en sus brazos mientras se sentaba al lado del Brujo.

-“Última oportunidad de echarse atrás hermano”- dijo Jace con una sonrisa- “Esta noche pondré una escalera afuera de tu ventana si quieres fugarse y omitir todas estas ceremonias formales”

-“¡No me tientes!”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras le daba a Magnus un rápido beso en la mejilla.

.”Está bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano alérgico al PDA?”- bromeó Izzy sonriendo a la feliz pareja.

En ese momento, Maryse Lightwood entró en la habitación- “Oh bien, todos ustedes están aquí. Morag y Aidan están esperando en el santuario, es hora de que todos estemos allí abajo”

Se levantaron rápidamente y siguieron a Maryse fuera de la habitación. Magnus tomó la mano de Alec mientras entraban al santuario juntos. La gran sala con su madera oscura tallada y el techo de madera había sido bellamente decorada con ramas de pino fresco, acebo y amarilis blanco atados con cintas de color rojo oscuro. Grandes arreglos, de rosas rojas, amarilis blancas, ramitas de acebo y pino rodeaban grandes velas blancas de pilar, en la parte delantera del santuario; una nueva y lujosa alfombra roja atraía la atención desde la entrada hasta el gran altar tallado. Las vidrieras brillaban a la luz de la tarde. Alec pensó que nunca había visto el lugar más hermoso.

Maryse captó la atención de todos, primero presentando al oficiante de Clave y luego pasando por la procesión y el orden del servicio para la ceremonia de mañana. Todos tomaron sus lugares y resolvieron los detalles con un mínimo de confusión. Maryse dirigía todo con precisión.

-“¿Alguna pregunta o inquietud?”- preguntó Maryse mientras concluían el ensayo- “Si no la cena se servirá en el comedor”-  con eso los guio hasta allá.

Se sirvió una comida maravillosamente preparada, familiares y amigos cercanos se reunieron para desearle bien a la pareja. El ambiente era relajado y alegre. Alec estaba tan calmado como podía, considerando que la ceremonia formal sería mañana. Ayudaba tener a Magnus a su lado, una presencia fuerte y reconfortante


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una sorpresa para Alec...

 

Una vez terminada la Cena de Ensayo, la gente salió del comedor y se dispersó en diferentes direcciones. Los últimos en irse fueron Alec y Magnus. El brujo se sentía lleno de excitación apenas contenida.

-“¡Hora de tu sorpresa!”- se rió agarrando la mano de Alec y arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia el antiguo ascensor, que siempre parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-“¿A dónde vamos?”- preguntó Alec mientras Magnus lo sacaba del ascensor en la planta baja.

-“¡Ya verás!”- respondió Mangus mientras, para sorpresa de Alec, abría las puertas del Santuario. Magnus disminuyó la velocidad, moviéndose más tranquilamente cuando entraron a la habitación impresionante. El aire estaba lleno del olor a pino y rosas. Condujo a Alec al lado derecho del santuario lejos del pasillo central y a través de una pequeña puerta a la mitad de la habitación.

Alec sabía que la puerta conducía a una pequeña capilla en el Santuario principal. Era un lugar al que había acudido a menudo cuando era más joven y quería estar solo para pensar. Lo que no esperaba era ver la capilla decorada con las mismas flores y ramas de pino que el Santuario, un pequeño grupo de sus amigos cercanos y su familia los esperaba. Alec lanzó una mirada interrogante a Magnus.

El brujo sonrió suavemente y dijo- “Sé que nunca quisiste la ceremonia grande y formal que tendremos mañana, así que pensé que podríamos tener la ceremonia pequeña e íntima, de 'amigos y familia' esta noche... ¿Sorpresa?”-

Necesito un momento para entender, pero luego Alec abrazó a Magnus y enterró su cabeza en el cuello del brujo. Fue todo el agradecimiento que Magnus necesitaba mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su cazador de sombras.

Alec fue el primero en apartarse- “¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?”- dijo con los ojos vagando por la hermosamente decorada capilla y la gente reunida allí sonriendo y charlando.

-“Tuve mucha ayuda”- respondió Magnus haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Izzy, Jace y Clary, que estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia- “Ahora creo que es hora de que te dé mi regalo de bodas. No es algo que puedas desenvolver, pero es algo que siempre estará con nosotros. Alexander, eres el amor de mi vida. No quiero tener interminables vidas con sólo tu recuerdo de consuelo. He vivido mucho tiempo, visto y hecho muchas cosas, pero elegí vivir esta, mi _última_ vida, contigo”

Alec permaneció en silencio atónito mientras las palabras de Magnus resonaban en la silenciosa quietud de la pequeña habitación- “Magnus, no, no puedes…”- comenzó.

-“Ya está hecho, mi amor”- dijo Magnus en voz baja- “Y lo hice tanto por ti, como por mí. Necesito saber que cuando la muerte venga por uno de nosotros, sólo será una separación temporal y también lo será para el otro”- Las lágrimas en los ojos de Alec le dijeron a todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Clary se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec, mientras colocaba un pequeño pergamino atado con una cinta roja en la mano del Cazador de Sombras. Alec sonrió suavemente y le pasó el pergamino a Magnus. El Brujo lo abrió jadeando rápidamente al ver las runas bellamente entrelazadas. Una la reconoció como la runa de matrimonio de los Cazadores de Sombras, el otro era nueva para él y miró a Clary con expresión interrogante.

-“Es una runa de matrimonio y esta sería la primera vez que las runas se dibujen, esta noche es para ustedes dos”- respondió sonriendo cálidamente.

Esa noche en la capilla iluminada con velas, entre sus amigos y familiares, Alec y Magnus intercambiaron sus votos, las hermosas nuevas runas matrimoniales se dibujaron con gran cuidado en ambos. La ceremonia fue todo lo que la pareja esperaba y más. Mañana tendría lugar la gran boda formal, pero cada vez que Alec pensara en su matrimonio con Magnus, siempre sería esta simple ceremonia en la capilla en la que pensaría.

Había sido un día largo y ajetreado, por lo que ya era tarde cuando Alec y Magnus dieron las buenas noches y tomaron un taxi de regreso al piso de Brooklyn. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al auto, Alec echó una última mirada al Instituto. Una luz en una de las habitaciones llamó su atención; no sabía de quién era, pero un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espina. Negó con la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la indeseada sensación. No iba a dejar que nada estropease esta maravillosa noche. ¡Él y Magnus estaban casados!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ezra Highsmith se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Como Inquisidor, era un poderoso miembro de la Clave y se le había otorgado una habitación en el Instituto que incluía un estudio aparte, además de las habitaciones para dormir. Sin embargo, no prestó atención a su entorno cómodo, se centró en el único tema que había estado ocupando su mente desde hace un tiempo, la destrucción de Alexander Lightwood.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo la Clave? Hubo un tiempo en que un degenerado, como el hijo de Lightwood, habría sido despojado de sus marcas, no aclamado como un héroe; cuando los Cazadores de Sombras entenderían que los Subterráneos eran poco mejor que los demonios y no aliados valiosos. Él le regresaría la cordura a la Clave, la llevaría de vuelta a su verdadero propósito, y Alexander lo ayudaría con eso. Una sonrisa cruel curvó sus delgados labios y sus ojos ardieron con fuego fanático.

Ahora estaba contento de que el ‘accidente’ que había preparado para Alexander hubiera fallado. Gracias a ese idiota, Morag Nightshade, a quien había oído hablar con Isabelle Lightwood antes, sabía que Alec y Magnus planeaban pasar la luna de miel en Nueva Orleans. Un plan más grande y mejor había comenzado a formarse en su mente; un plan que vería a Alexander muerto, a Magnus Bane deshonrado y los Acuerdos en ruinas. Él, Ezra Highsmith, lideraría a la Clave hacia una nueva guerra contra los downworlders.

Sentado en el escritorio, Highsmith comenzó a escribir...

 

 

 

_Mi querido barón Dredd:_

_Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en contacto con usted, pero le aseguro que el demonio Falin invocado para mí en Edimburgo hace unos meses fue muy apreciado._

_Me encuentro una vez más en la necesidad de sus servicios. Me comunicaré con usted dentro de dos días para informarle lo que se requerirá. Si considera que algún tipo de pago es necesario para su trabajo, quizás podamos analizar cómo puedo ayudarlo con su molesto problema, la actual reina Vudú._

 

_Saludos,_

_Highsmith, Inquisidor_

 

 

 

Una vez que releyó la carta, Highsmith sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y tocó la esquina con una llama. Era mucho más seguro enviar esta comunicación por mensaje de fuego ya que se encontraba actualmente en el Instituto de Nueva York. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras veía arder la carta, la primera parte de su plan había sido iniciada y no podía estar más satisfecho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boda y un complot...

 

Alec se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, a pesar del hecho de que él y Magnus habían compartido su perfecta noche de bodas abrazados. Largos años de hábito, supuso, y tal vez un poco de nerviosismo por la ceremonia formal por venir, lo despertaron pronto. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Magnus hubiera encontrado una forma de darle la boda íntima que ansiaba en medio de toda la pompa y las circunstancias.

Sus ojos se posaron en el pacífico rostro de su esposo. No podía imaginar nada más perfecto que los llamativos rasgos orientales de Magnus, sin maquillaje, de la forma que más le gustaba. En silencio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió en la pequeña cocina del para dar de comer Presidente Miau y preparar un café.

Cuando el rico aroma del café comenzó a llenar la habitación, Alec se encontró pensando en el futuro. De alguna manera estar casado ya había aliviado su nerviosismo acerca de la ceremonia formal, y ya no estaba obsesionado con eso. Mañana los encontraría a él y a Magnus en Chicago, listos para abordar la ‘Ciudad de Nueva Orleans’, un icónico tren Pullman que los llevaría de la noche a la mañana a su destino de luna de miel. Alec sentía mucha curiosidad por Nueva Orleans, sabía que allí no había ningún Instituto y que el antiguo y exótico Barrio Francés estaba presidido por la Reina Vudú, que, como Magnus, era un gran brujo. Decir que estaba deseando pasar un tiempo viajando y haciendo turismo con Magnus era poco. Sus recientes viajes a Edimburgo y Londres se habían tratado más sobre cazar demonios y peligro, que sobre el placer.

De repente, Alec sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura y cálidos labios acariciar su cuello- “El olor a café siempre funciona”- dijo mientras se volvía en los brazos de Magnus y lo abrazaba.

-“Me conoces demasiado bien”- respondió Magnus sonriendo soñoliento.

-“Si hubieras esperado un poco más, te habría llevado el café a la cama”

-“Muy bien pensado, pero podría haberte arrastrado de vuelta a la cama y los dos llegaríamos tarde a nuestra segunda boda”- dijo Magnus riendo entre dientes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un hombre alto y de mediana edad pasó inadvertido por la puerta principal del Instituto de Nueva York. Estaba encantado de evitar la atención de cualquier mundano que pudiera estar en la oscuridad, a primera hora de la mañana. Ezra Highsmith se movió con paso rápido y elegante hacia la estación de metro más cercana y desapareció de la vista por los empinados escalones de la estación.

Poco tiempo después, el Inquisidor entró en el arruinado Hospital de Renwick en Roosevelt Island. Una pequeña y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba alrededor del edificio abandonado. Faltaba la mayor parte del techo, lo que dejaba el interior abierto a los elementos y estaba muy dañado. A pesar de que se consideraba de interés histórico, no se había hecho mucho para preservar el antiguo asilo. Highsmith pudo ver por qué Valentine lo había elegido como un lugar para retener a Jocelyn Fairchild todos esos años atrás...

Valentine Morgenstern, quien podría haber sido el jefe de la Clave en este momento si no hubiera sido tan impetuoso e impaciente. Morgenstern había tenido algunas de las ideas correctas, al menos en lo que respecta a los Subterráneos, y Ezra no habría tenido problemas en trabajar con él, si su intento de conseguir el poder hubiera sido exitoso; pero el Inquisidor era un hombre demasiado prudente para declarar abiertamente su lealtad hasta que vio por dónde soplaba el viento. Sabía cómo mantener su propio consejo y esperar su momento hasta que las condiciones fueran las adecuadas, y creía que había llegado el momento.

Una expresión de irritación cruzó el rostro del Inquisidor mientras pensaba en la razón por la que estaba allí al amanecer. No había tenido la intención de encontrarse con Dredd cara a cara, pero el brujo insistió. Highsmith detestaba al hombre y todo lo que representaba, pero a veces uno tenía que usar métodos deplorables para ganar una guerra. Pronto llegaría el momento en que el Barón Dredd y todos los de su clase sentirían la mano dura de la justicia de los Cazadores de Sombras.

El cielo comenzó a aclararse, lo que permitió ver más del interior del asilo en ruinas. Sin duda era triste y lo suficientemente embrujado como para ser un lugar adecuado para esta reunión. Highsmith no era muy dado dejar volar las fantasías, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Una inquietante luz turbulenta de color verde grisáceo en la pared de piedra captó la atención del inquisidor. Su ‘invitado’ estaba llegando. Se acercó a la luz a medida que crecía en tamaño e intensidad. Del centro salió un hombre alto y delgado seguido de una mujer pequeña y delicada.

Un ceño arruinó el rostro del inquisidor mientras miraba a sus dos visitantes. Esperaba Dredd, pero la chica era una sorpresa inoportuna- “¿Cómo te atreves a traer a alguien más a esta reunión?”- gruñó, mirando al hombre que se quitaba la levita negra con la mayor despreocupación.

-“Tranquilo, Inquisidor”- dijo el Barón Dredd en un lento acento sureño- “Ella es mi aprendiz y puede confiar en ella implícitamente. Necesitaremos sus habilidades particulares para llevar a cabo su plan”

Ezra miró a la chica con desconfianza, nada tranquilo por las palabras del hechicero. Ella tenía una tez de color marrón claro, rasgos delicados y ojos oscuros que brillaban con poder y pasión; los labios rojos y rellenos sonreían levemente mientras decía- “Inquisidor, soy Madeline Shroud”- y bajó la cabeza como si esperara escuchar su placer.

Frío e impasible como solía ser Ezra, se encontró momentáneamente fascinado por su belleza, hasta que vio el destello de la lengua de una serpiente, su particular marca de brujo y se estremeció ligeramente- “Le costará mucho Barón si se equivoca acerca de esto”- fue todo lo que dijo, antes acercarse a los dos y comenzar a trazar sus planes en detalle, mientras un sol acuoso trataba infructuosamente de aligerar la intensa penumbra del asilo abandonado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Una multitud se había reunido en el santuario del Instituto de Nueva York. Las primeras notas del Canon de Pachelbel en D señalaron el comienzo de la ceremonia y calmaron a los invitados en sus asientos. Magnus, en la parte delantera de la iglesia, se volvió para mirar a Jace con un esmoquin negro e Izzy con un alto vestido carmesí de falda larga y fluida que parecía deslizarse por el pasillo. Aidan y Morag los siguieron en vestimenta similar.

Una vez que ambas parejas se unieron a Magnus en la parte delantera de la iglesia, el hechicero comenzó a descender por el pasillo para encontrarse con Alec en el centro del Santuario y tomados con fuerza de la mano caminaron juntos de regreso al frente, listoa para que la ceremonia formal empezara

Alec descubrió que estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, a pesar de la multitud. El intercambio de votos y anillos se desarrolló sin problemas. La ceremonia privada e íntima que él y Magnus tuvieron la noche anterior había sido más significativa y real para él de lo que podría ser esta. Alec estaba casado de todas las maneras que significaban lo más importante para él, esto sólo permitía que el resto de la Clave y el Mundo de las Sombras lo supieran.

Magnus y Alec disfrutaron la recepción, especialmente su primer baile. Alec se permitió perderse en los brazos de Magnus como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que él era su presente, su futuro, su _todo_ , y podía ver la misma convicción en los ojos de su amado.

Magnus, quien amaba las fiestas, observó a Alec cuidadosamente durante la recepción, y en el momento en que vio el placer y la excitación reemplazados por la fatiga en el rostro de su esposo, los llevó de vuelta al piso para una noche de bodas tranquila, íntima y relajante. Mañana abrirían un portal a Chicago y abordarían el tren a Nueva Orleans.

Una vez que Alec y Magnus salieron de la recepción, Jace se aseguró de buscar a Aidan Briosag. Se sintió aliviado de que la boda se hubiera llevado a cabo sin incidentes, pero todavía se sentía inquieto. Su desconfianza en el Inquisidor no podía disiparse tan fácilmente. Jace encontró al Gran Brujo de Edimburgo sentado solo en una esquina de la habitación, mirando las festividades.

-“Todo salió muy bien, me parece”- dijo Aidan mirando a Jace de cerca- “Y sin embargo, no pareces complacido, ¿te importa compartir?”

-“Todo salió bien, y estoy contento por Alec y Magnus, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que algo no está bien. He aprendido a confiar en mis instintos y me dicen que mi hermano está en peligro”- dijo Jace en una voz seria.

-“Morag y yo nos quedaremos en Nueva York por unos días más, si nos necesitan, estaremos allí”

-“Gracias Aidan, el Inquisidor y el resto de la Clave volverán a Idris mañana. Probablemente estoy siendo paranoico”- dijo Jace mientras daba la vuelta para unirse a Izzy y Clary en su mesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el viaje en Nueva Orleans.

 

La tarde siguiente, Alec y Magnus abordaron ‘La ciudad de Nueva Orleans’, un histórico tren estilo Pullman que los llevaría de la noche a la mañana a Nueva Orleans. Alec estaba asombrado cuando entró en la habitación que Magnus les había reservado. El hermoso y esculpido panel de madera oscura envolvía las paredes y el techo, envolviendo la cama con la calidez y el lujo del viejo mundo. La cama era casi del ancho de la habitación, dejando solo dos pequeños estantes a cada lado con luces estilo farol brillando en la pared justo encima de ellos.

-“¿Te gusta, amor?”- preguntó Magnus sonriendo suavemente ante la mirada en la cara de Alec.

-“Es asombroso”- respondió Alec levantándose para darle a Magnus un dulce y casto beso. Como era de esperar, sintió que los brazos del brujo se apretaban a su alrededor y el beso se convertía en algo más apasionado y necesitado.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta los separó- “Mantén ese pensamiento”- dijo Magnus sonriéndole maliciosamente a Alec antes de darse vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-“¿Puedo ver sus boletos, señor?”- preguntó una respetuosa voz desde el pasillo.

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Magnus y sacó dos boletos de tren del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-“Gracias y espero que disfruten su viaje”- dijo el conductor mientras le devolvía los boletos a Magnus.

-“¡Eso pretendo!”- dijo Magnus sonriendo mientras cerraba y ponía seguro a la puerta antes de volverse hacia Alec- “Ahora, dónde estábamos…”

Un par de horas más tarde, Alec se encontraba en los brazos de Magnus disfrutando del rítmico balanceo del tren en movimiento. Habían hecho el amor, tomándose su tiempo para explorar y disfrutarse a fondo mutuamente.

-“¿Nos vestimos y vamos al salón para tomar algo antes de la cena?”- preguntó Magnus sonando relajado y un poco soñoliento por sus recientes actividades.

-“Suena bien”- dijo Alec, interesado en ver más del tren histórico.

Se vistieron rápidamente, ambos usaban trajes de acuerdo al código de vestimenta requerido. Magnus en negro con una camisa de seda púrpura brillante para agregar el toque de color que tanto le gustaba; y Alec en azul oscuro que profundizaba el azul de sus ojos y una camisa blanca clásica. Se abrieron camino a través del tren hasta el vagón comedor, Alec admiró el hermoso revestimiento oscuro y el estilo art decó de la habitación. Cómodos sillones con sutiles colores crema y azul cubrían las paredes con pequeñas mesas redondas de vidrio y cromadas a su lado.

El vagón comedor estaba ocupado con una multitud de felices y emocionados pasajeros, pero Magnus y Alec lograron encontrar asientos y pronto se encontraban disfrutando de una copa de champaña, mientras el tren continuaba rumbo al sur hacia su destino final.

-“Entonces, ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Nueva Orleans?”- le preguntó Alec a Magnus. Había dejado la planificación de su luna de miel enteramente en manos del Brujo, en parte porque él había estado allí antes, y en parte porque había estado ocupado preparándose para la reunión de la Clave que había precedido a su boda.

-“Nos hemos reservado una habitación en el Bourbon Orleans Hotel, cerca de Jackson Square, en el corazón del Barrio Francés”- respondió Magnus sonriendo mientras recuerdos felices parecían apoderarse de él- “Él hotel en realidad comenzó su vida como el Teatro y Salón de Baile Orleans. Se convirtió en un convento y un orfanato en el siglo XIX y ahora es uno de los mejores hoteles embrujados del Barrio Francés”

-“Oh, genial”- dijo Alec con un ligero escalofrío- “¿No crees que ya tuve suficientes actividades fantasmales con Edimburgo?”- preguntó en voz baja, recordando el sonido inquietante de la gaita viniendo desde debajo del gran castillo.

-“Ni un poco, querido, los fantasmas de Nueva Orleans están en una liga propia”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- “En el Bourbon Orleans, los invitados han escuchado el sonido de niños haciendo eco en los pasillos”- continuó con una sonrisa- “Y un pirata bastante retozón que…”

-“Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo…”- chisporroteó Alec ruborizándose ligeramente.

Magnus amaba ese rubor rosado en las mejillas de Alec, aunque no lo veía tan a menudo como cuando empezaron a salir. Puso su mano sobre la de Alec en la mesa y le dio un reconfortante apretón disfrutando de la suave sonrisa que revoloteó en sus labios como respuesta al afecto de su esposo.

Siguieron charlando en voz baja sobre Nueva Orleans hasta que una mujer que estaba en el otro extremo del vagón del salón captó la atención de Alec. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo deslumbrante, pero fue su rostro lo que atrajo la mirada de Alec. Era hermosa, con la piel cálida de color marrón claro, los labios rojos y los ojos tan oscuros que casi eran negros. Alec no solía moverse por la belleza femenina, pero la notó. Cuando captó su mirada, una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, por un momento, creyó ver el chasquido de una lengua de serpiente. Alec se giró hacia Magnus tratando de llamar su atención y señalar a la mujer, pero cuando volvió a mirar, ella se había ido.

-“Alec, querido, ¿estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus con preocupación. Había notado el ligero escalofrío que recorrió la columna de Alec y cómo el color se drenó de su delicada piel de porcelana.

-“S–si bien, Magnus, tal vez deberíamos ir al vagón comedor ahora, si estás listo”

-“Sí, estoy bastante hambriento”- dijo Magnus levantándose de su silla y moviéndose a través del vagón con Alec justo detrás de él. El vagón comedor era otro vagón Pullman restaurado y bellamente diseñado. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con un mantel blanco y el servicio era impecable.

Mientras se demoraban en la cena, Magnus dijo- “Llegaremos a Nueva Orleans justo a tiempo para Mardi Gras”

-“¿Mardi Gras?”

Magnus sonrió, pregúntale a Alec algo sobre armas, demonios y la historia de los Cazadores de Sombras y era una fuente de información; pero la historia y la cultura mundanas no había sido considerada una parte particularmente importante de su plan de estudios- “Mardi Gras es un carnaval anual que se celebra en Nueva Orleans, justo antes de la temporada católica de la Cuaresma. Siempre estuvo marcado por extravagantes desfiles, bailes y fiestas”

-“Entonces, es justo para ti”- dijo Alec sonriendo.

-“Bastante”- se rió Magnus.

-“¿Cuándo estuviste allí la última vez?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Fue a principios de los ‘30”- respondió Magnus y sus ojos tomaron esa mirada soñadora que a veces ponía cuando contaban sobre tiempos pasados…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nueva York 1932_

_Era la Gran Depresión y los tiempos fueron difíciles para todos, incluso el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn descubrió que había menos llamadas por su tiempo y talento. Financieramente no estaba preocupado, pero estaba aburrido, y Magnus odiaba aburrirse. Esa mañana se había levantado tarde, su último cliente había sido hace varios días y no había nada en su calendario. Con un suspiro de descontento, se dejó caer en el sofá con su café y contempló otro largo y lento día._

_De repente, recordó el mensaje de fuego que había llegado hacía una semana y que había sido arrojado descuidadamente sobre la pila de cartas y revistas sobre su mesa de café. El anuncio de una reunión del Coven no despertaba mucho entusiasmo en Magnus. Era una señal de lo aburrido que estaba, que de repente parecía la cosa más importante e interesante del mundo. Excavando frenéticamente en el desastre, finalmente puso las manos en el pergamino. La reunión del Coven se estaba celebrando en Nueva Orleans y coincidiría con Mardi Gras... perfecto._

_Magnus pronto se encontró en el Barrio Francés, disfrutando del clima cálido, el sol y quizás más que todo, el cambio de escenario. Incluso valió la pena asistir a algunas de esas interminables reuniones del Coven. Esa tarde se confirmaría el nombramiento del nuevo Gran Brujo de Nueva Orleans y Magnus tuvo que admitir cierta curiosidad sobre quién era el candidato. La última vez que había estado en Nueva Orleans, Marie LaVeau había sido la Reina Vudú y recordaba esos emocionantes y coloridos tiempos con bastante cariño._

_El Jefe del Coven llamó a la reunión y procedió a anunciar el nombre del nuevo candidato, Cally LaMort. Así que otra Reina Vudú pensó Magnus sonriendo mientras se esforzaba por ver a la pequeña, casi frágil figura que se dirigía al estrado al frente de la habitación. Mientras se giraba para mirar a la multitud, Magnus jadeó, a pesar de su corta y delicada estatura, irradiaba una fuerte presencia y parecía controlar la habitación sin esfuerzo. Estaba vestida con colores vibrantes de rojo, naranja y amarillo como un pájaro de fuego en medio de una bandada de en su mayoría cuervos negros._

_Hubo un repentino silencio cuando el Jefe del Coven anunció el nombramiento y preguntó, de una manera que le recordó a un ministro mundano, si alguien sabía de un impedimento o desafío al candidato. Y, al igual que la congregación en una boda, la multitud contuvo el aliento, realmente no esperando una respuesta, pero todavía intranquila. Entonces, justo cuando la cabeza del Coven comenzaba a decir las antiguas palabras que sellarían el nombramiento, una voz áspera desafió al candidato a un duelo por el puesto. El Barón Dredd, un poderoso y viejo brujo, se abalanzó sobre el estrado con su larga túnica negra ondeando detrás de él, y en su mano un báculo de ébano negro coronado por una calavera plateada._

_Magnus frunció el ceño, conocía al Barón Dredd y no podía imaginar un candidato menos adecuado para Gran Brujo. Aun así, el desafío había sido emitido y todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar que la chica fuera poderosa y con la experiencia suficiente para vencer al viejo diablo. El Jefe del Coven creó una cúpula clara sobre los combatientes para que su magia no pudiera dañar a aquellos que observaban el duelo, y luego dio la señal para comenzar._

_Magnus vio con asombro como la chica se defendía y le dio al Barón una buena pelea. Pero a medida que el duelo progresaba sin que ninguno de los combatientes pudiera obtener una ventaja significativa sobre el otro, algo comenzó a preocuparle en la parte posterior de la mente de Magnus, algo que no debería estar allí..._

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_Nueva Orleans 1932 ..._ **

 

_Magnus jadeó en estado de shock cuando su mente finalmente le presentó la verdad. Había visto el bastón del Barón antes, en la mano de otra persona. El bastón de ébano con el cráneo de plata había sido ofrecido una vez a Magnus, por su propio padre, Asmodeus, Príncipe del Infierno. Magnus lo había rechazado sabiendo que los regalos de su padre tenían un precio terrible. También sabía que tener ese regalo era contrario a las reglas del Coven y que usarlo en un duelo automáticamente descalificaría al combatiente._

_Magnus se puso de pie, y convocando a su enorme poder envió una pared de luz azul que atravesó la cúpula, separando efectivamente a los combatientes. Un segundo destello azul arrancó el báculo de la mano del Barón Dredd y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire justo fuera del alcance del brujo._

_-“¡Magnus Bane!”- rugió el Jefe del Coven- “¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir estos procedimientos?”_

_Para ese momento, Magnus había llegado al estrado y se volvió para mirar al Jefe del Coven- “Me atrevo porque sé que el Barón Dredd ha invalidado su afirmación al usar un objeto prohibido, del propio Asmodeus”_

_Un gran jadeo y un murmullo se alzaron de la multitud, pero nadie desafió la veracidad de la afirmación de Magnus. Antes de que pudiera hacerse más, sin embargo, el Barón abrió un pequeño portal y escapó de la escena gritando maldiciones a Magnus por su interferencia. Magnus se volvió hacia el Jefe del Coven y dijo- “Mejor devolver este artículo a su legítimo propietario”- y el personal desapareció rápidamente en una bocanada de humo azul. La confirmación de Cally LaMort como Gran Brujo de Nueva Orleans procedió sin más incidentes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Presente...** _

 

 

Cuando Magnus terminó su historia, sonrió ante la mirada de intensa concentración en el rostro de Alec. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde los días en que Magnus mantenía su pasado como un secreto muy bien guardado. Realmente no podía imaginarse el no compartir esa parte de sí mismo con Alec por más tiempo, y fue recompensado con su sonrisa, aunque estaba teñida de preocupación.

-“¿Qué pasó con el Barón Dredd? No vamos a encontrarnos con él en Nueva Orleans, para vengarse de ti, ¿o sí?”

Magnus se rió entre dientes- “No, no lo creo, fue hace tanto tiempo. He oído que ahora se queda en su choza en el pantano y rara vez se le ve en el Barrio Francés. Además, no es como si no pudiera defenderme si se presenta la necesidad”

-“Bueno, solo comprende que te estaré cuidando, no importa cuán bueno seas para defenderte a ti mismo”- respondió Alec ferozmente.

-“ _Sayang_ , por favor no te preocupes, esta es nuestra luna de miel y quiero mostrarte todas las cosas interesantes y exóticas que Nueva Orleans tiene para ofrecer. Vamos a pasar momentos maravillosos”- dijo Magnus inclinándose hacia delante para plantar un beso casto en los labios de Alec. Siguieron charlando sin prisa acerca de Nueva Orleans y sus planes para el futuro hasta que terminaron la comida y el vino.

Finalmente, Magnus puso de pie a un Alec cansado y relajado, y se dirigieron a su habitación para pasar la noche. Cuando entraron, Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus había recibido una botella de champaña, descansando en un cubo de hielo, junto a dos copas de cristal.

Unas horas más tarde, Alec yacía despierto junto a Magnus, quien dormía plácidamente, escuchando el rítmico sonido del tren mientras continuaba su camino hacia el sur en la noche oscura. Todavía se maravillaba de que un hombre tan seguro, dinámico y bello como Magnus pudiera amarlo, pero ya no dudaba que fuera así. De alguna manera se complementaban el uno al otro y sonriendo suavemente al pensar en ello, Alec se quedó dormido…

 

 

 

_Escuchó el sonido áspero de los sollozos arrancados de alguien que nunca llora... ¡Izzy! Intentó abrir los ojos, descubrir qué podría haberle arrancado ese sonido a una de las personas más fuertes y feroces que conocía. Sintió el toque de una mano, húmeda por las lágrimas, en su fría mejilla, pero aun así sus ojos no se abrieron._

_‘Vamos, Izzy, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, están esperando para comenzar la ceremonia’- dijo una voz tranquila, ronca por la emoción, la voz de Jace._

_‘¡No! No es justo, no puedo perder a otro hermano, no después de Max, no puedo, no puedo...”_

_‘Somos los únicos que quedamos ahora Iz, tenemos que ser fuertes el uno para el otro’- dijo Jace suavemente- ‘Es lo que Alec hubiera querido’_

_Sus voces comenzaron a hacerse más suaves, desvaneciéndose mientras Alec trataba desesperadamente de abrir los ojos, de llamarlos- ‘No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto...’_

_De repente, se sintió levantado y una extraña voz dijo- ‘Es hora de comenzar la ceremonia fúnebre, la familia se ha reunido y la pira está lista’_

_-‘¡No, es un error! ¿No pueden ver que estoy vivo...? ¡Magnus! Magnus diles que estoy vivo…’_

 

 

 

Alec se enderezó en la cama, jadeando mientras intentaba reducir su ritmo cardíaco, trató de convencer a su cuerpo aterrorizado de que había sido solo un sueño, un sueño tonto. Él y Magnus se dirigían a Nueva Orleans para su luna de miel y todo estaba bien.

Después de asegurarse de que Magnus todavía estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, se levantó de la cama y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Todavía demasiado nervioso para pensar en dormir, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y empujó la ventana un poco para que pudiera ver pasar la noche. Dejó que su mente se arrulle por el movimiento del tren y cuando, por fin, luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, se deslizó de vuelta a la cama con Magnus, curvándose en el cálido cuerpo de su amante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó con el sonido de Magnus llamándolo por su nombre y el olor a café recién hecho- “Te levantaste temprano”- bostezó luchando por sentarse y tomar el café de Magnus.

-“He estado despierta durante un rato, pero te veías tan tranquilo que no tuve el corazón para despertarte. Falta un tiempo antes de llegar a Nueva Orleans, así que debemos conseguir algo de comer y luego ir al vagón panorámico.

-“Suena como un plan”- respondió Alec mientras sorbía su café agradecido. Tenía muchas ganas de ver algo del campo y sacudirse los últimos vestigios de su inquietante sueño. Se vistió rápidamente y pronto se dirigía al vagón restaurante con Magnus.

Era media tarde cuando bajaron del tren y tomaron un taxi hasta el Hotel Bourbon Orleans. Alec quedó impresionado por el gran vestíbulo con sus altísimos techos, enormes ventanas con arcos y relucientes candelabros. La suite que Magnus les había reservado tenía una sala de estar única con un dormitorio abuhardillado al que se accedía por unas empinadas escaleras de hierro. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos cálidos de rojo, marrón y dorado, con los muebles mullidos y cómodos en lugar de rígidos y formales.

-“¿Te gusta mi amor?”- preguntó Magnus después de que el botones había entregado su equipaje y se retiró.

-“Es perfecto”- dijo Alec sonriendo ante la expresión complacida en el rostro de su esposo- “¿Qué dices si desempacamos más tarde y mejor vamos a explorar el barrio, tal vez escoger un lugar para cenar y escuchar algo de jazz?”

-“Me leíste la mente”- dijo Magnus agarrando la mano de Alec y regresando a la calle. La arquitectura del Barrio Francés reflejaba sus raíces coloniales españolas, techos planos de tejas y paredes de estuco pintadas en tonos pastel; balcones elaborados de hierro forjado y galerías que parecían encaje negro contra los edificios de color claro. Fue como entrar en otro epoca. La calle estaba llena de turistas y artistas. La música se podía escuchar flotando desde las puertas abiertas y los deliciosos olores de la cocina criolla permanecían en el aire apacible.

Caminaron hasta Jackson Square, disfrutando de las vistas y sonidos de la asombrosa ciudad vieja- “Mardi Gras ha comenzado, y esta noche la Reina Vudú bailará en Congo Square, pensé que podríamos ir más tarde a verlo”- dijo Magnus.

Alec asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaban caminando por el Barrio Francés. Una extraña procesión que venía hacia ellos llamó la atención de Alec. Pudo ver a varios músicos y otras personas caminando por el centro de la calle seguido de un gran carruaje negro tirado por caballos. La música que se estaba reproduciendo era bastante triste y no como los animados sonidos de jazz que habían escuchado antes.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Alec, Magnus dijo- “Es un funeral de jazz. El carruaje en la parte de atrás es en realidad un coche fúnebre. Una vez que el cuerpo sea enterrado, amigos y familiares dirán adiós y la música se vuelve más animada. Incluso hay baile para celebrar la vida del difunto. Se acostumbra que los funerales de jazz se realizaran para conmemorar el fallecimiento de los músicos de jazz, pero ahora también se les da a los jóvenes que han muerto trágicamente”

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Alec mientras recordaba su sueño, los accesorios podrían haber sido diferentes a las del mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras, pero aun así era un funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan en marcha

 

Después de una tranquila cena en uno de los muchos restaurantes criollos del Barrio Francés, Magnus y Alec se dirigieron hacia la Plaza del Congo, deteniéndose primero para deambular por el laberinto de mausoleos que formaban el Cementerio 1 de St. Louis. Magnus le contó que este en particular, llamado ‘la Ciudad de los muertos’, tenía tumbas que databan de fines del siglo XVIII, Alec quedó fascinado por la variedad de tumbas, algunas bastante elaboradas con intrincadas molduras y pilastras.

Mientras vagaban entre las tumbas, Magnus finalmente se detuvo frente a un mausoleo de estuco blanco relativamente sencillo. Alec notó una extraña colección de flores y baratijas en la base de la tumba.

-“Este es el último lugar de descanso de uno de los brujos más interesantes y coloridos de Nueva Orleans, Marie LaVeau”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Cómo murió?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Los brujos son inmortales, pero no invencibles como sabes. De acuerdo con los informes mundanos de la época murió por 'causas naturales' en 1881. Cuando lo escuché por primera vez, pensé que podría haber decidido comenzar una nueva vida en otra parte, un cambio de escenario hace falta de vez en cuando, o comienzas a estancarte, te atrofias. Pasó el tiempo y no oí nada más sobre Marie, algo que me sorprendió. Tenía una personalidad tan extravagante que habría causado sensación donde quiera que se estableciera. Indagué y descubrí que me había equivocado en mis suposiciones, aunque nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre cómo sucedió, excepto para decir que sospechaban que el Barón Dredd podría haber estado involucrado”

Magnus negó con la cabeza mirando con pesar la pequeña tumba blanca- “Marie LaVeau era una extraordinaria Reina Vudú, los mundanos aún vienen a visitarla. ¿Ves las X rojas que marcan la tumba?”- preguntó.

-“Sí”- respondió Alec- “¿para qué es todo eso?”

-“Hay quienes todavía creen que Marie LaVeau te concederá un deseo si colocas una X, das tres vueltas, tocas la tumba y dejas una ofrenda”- dijo Magnus sonriendo- “Así que, si tienes algún deseo incumplido, este podría ser un buen momento para mencionarlo”

Alec se rió suavemente- “Creo que ya tengo mi más ferviente deseo”- dijo mientras tomaba a Magnus en un fuerte abrazo y lo besaba firmemente en los labios.

Siguieron caminando por el cementerio histórico, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar las tumbas más interesantes. Alec estaba preocupado por esta segunda referencia al Barón Dredd, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo de Magnus. No había demasiados brujos que fueran más poderosos que su esposo, pero nunca hacía daño tener a alguien cuidándote la espalda, y eso era algo en lo que él era realmente bueno.

-“Es hora de que comencemos a dirigirnos a Congo Square, no queremos perdernos el baile”- dijo Magnus por fin.

-“De acuerdo”- respondió Alec, sin lamentar marcharse del cementerio ahora que la oscuridad dificultaba ver el camino frente a ellos- “¿Conoces el camino de regreso a la entrada?”

Magnus se rió entre dientes como respuesta y luego levantó la palma de su mano, permitiendo que apareciera una brillante llama de magia azul- “Por aquí, cariño”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Poco después, se aproximaban a Congo Square, uniéndose a la multitud de personas vestidas de colores brillantes que ya habían empezado a reunirse. El aire de la noche era suave y cálido, Alec podía sentir la excitación apenas contenida de la multitud mientras esperaban a que la Reina Vudú comenzara el baile. Sintió que había dado un paso atrás en el tiempo, hasta principios de 1800 cuando a los esclavos se les había permitido hacer reuniones, una vez a la semana, para practicar su religión, con danza y tambores. Había músicos con instrumentos africanos tradicionales, cañas, bamboulas y marimbas. Alrededor del perímetro de la plaza de adoquines se alzaban altas antorchas apagadas, y la suave brisa transportaba los sonidos de la multitud mientras reían y se saludaban.

Magnus los condujo a un lugar cerca del borde superior de la plaza- “Tendremos una buena vista desde aquí”- dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de atención embelesada en el rostro de Alec. A veces se olvidaba de lo interesado que Alexander estaba en la historia, y se prometió a sí mismo que se darían más tiempo en sus apretadas agendas para viajar, aunque sólo fuera para ver ese hermoso rostro de su esposo.

De repente, un silencio cayó sobre la multitud, los tambores comenzaron a latir lentamente y las antorchas se encendieron una tras otra en una secuencia que recordaba las antiguas señales de fuego que advertían de un enemigo que se aproximaba, antes de los días de comunicación instantánea. Una vez que todas las antorchas se encendieron y la plaza se bañó en la luz de sus llamas danzantes, un grito se elevó de la multitud llamando a la Reina. Tan rápido como surgió, el grito se retiró hasta un completo silencio cuando una mujer pequeña y esbelta se adentró en el centro de la plaza.

Iba vestida con una falda larga de varias capas en tonos de rojo, naranja y dorado. Por encima de eso, una blusa blanca suelta se deslizaba de sus hombros morenos ceñida por un corsé de encaje negro. El largo cabello rizado y oscuro que le caía en cascada por la espalda se había tapado la cara con una bufanda de color rojo brillante. Pesadas joyas de oro brillaron alrededor de su cuello y muñecas mientras levantaba los brazos para silenciar a la multitud. Puede que solo midiera 1.5m de altura, pero en el centro de la plaza, al mando de la gran multitud, su presencia era palpable, como si sostuviera todo el poder de las pasadas Reinas Vudú en la palma de sus manos. Cally LaMort se volvió en un círculo lento y sensual mientras observaba a la multitud alrededor de la plaza. Sus ojos brillaron de negro a dorado y luego otra vez cuando algo comenzó a moverse y ondular alrededor de su cuerpo, una gran cobra dorada, se deslizó grácilmente alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se balanceaba.

Alec podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud mientras la gran serpiente subía lentamente por el cuerpo de la Reina Vudú hasta que la espiral superior rodeó su esbelto cuello y su cabeza encapuchada estaba al nivel de los ojos. Entonces, pareció silbar como si hablara con la chica y ella rió suavemente en respuesta antes de acariciar la piel fría del reptil. Entonces su voz sonó en tonos ricos y fuertes, sorprendente para una figura tan menuda- “Zombie me ha dicho lo que desean. ¡Ahora es como siempre, la Calinda!”-

Y con eso ella comenzó a moverse al sonido de los tambores. La serpiente continuó hacia arriba y desapareció en su largo cabello oscuro como una elaborada cinta dorada.

Después de bailar durante unos minutos sola con todos los ojos centrados en su movimiento sensual, volvió a gritar a la multitud- “¡Únanse a mí!”- Como si esperaran expresamente esa invitación, hombres y mujeres comenzaron a separarse de los espectadores restantes y se unieron a la Reina Vudú en su baile. Las voces también se elevaron para cantar o animar de acuerdo con la forma en que la persona se movía. Era un festival de fuego, música y baile.

Alec estaba embelesado.

Mientras la celebración continuaba, la Reina Vudú bailó cerca del lugar donde Alec y Magnus estaban de pie, cuando vio al Brujo, una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios rojos y llenos. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Magnus- “Encuéntrame en Old Absinthe House después del show _cher_ , diles que te lleven a la mesa de la Reina”- le guiñó un ojo a Magnus mientras se alejaba bailando.

-“¿Qué fue todo eso, debería estar preocupado?”- preguntó Alec, aunque no había ningún enojo en sus palabras. Hubo un tiempo en que la inseguridad de Alec habría provocado un arrebato de celos, pero él y Magnus habían dejado atrás esos demonios y sabía que lo que compartían no estaba en riesgo.

-“A la Reina Vudú le agradaría tener el placer de nuestra compañía en la Old Absinthe House después del baile”- respondió Magnus sonriendo a Alec- “Y no, nunca deberías estar preocupado por mí, hermoso esposo, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Conocí a Cally por primera vez cuando fue desafiada por el Barón Dredd y nos hemos mantenido como amigos desde entonces. Es divertida y tan enérgica como Isabelle, creo que tú le agradarás”

-“No muy similar a Izzy, espero”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa- “Quiero pasar mucho tiempo a solas contigo en este viaje, no en una serie interminable de fiestas”

“También me gusta cómo suena eso”- dijo Magnus acercando a Alec y besándolo suavemente en los labios- “Si nos dirigimos a Old Absinthe House ahora, no quedaremos atrapados en el abarrotamiento saliendo de Congo Square una vez que el baile haya terminado”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Old Absinthe House en el corazón del Barrio Francés bullía de actividad cuando llegaron Magnus y Alec. Las distintivas contraventanas cartuja se abrían a la calle dejando que los sonidos de la música y la risa floten en la brisa de la tarde. Cuando entraron, un hombre se les acercó y Magnus pidió la mesa de la Reina. Pronto se sentaron en una gran mesa en una esquina que proporcionaba una excelente vista de todo el establecimiento.

-“Voy a buscar algo de beber mientras esperamos”- dijo Alec levantándose y abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta la barra de cobre. Mientras tomaba sus bebidas y se volvía listo para regresar con Magnus, casi se choca con una mujer que está muy cerca detrás de él. La mano de ella salió disparada para estabilizarlo y él sintió que sus largas y rojas uñas le arañaban el brazo.

-“Cuidado _cher_ ”- murmuró ella- “Querrás disfrutar el tiempo que te queda”

Alec lo miró conmocionado, ya fuera por sus extrañas palabras o por el hecho de que la reconoció como la mujer que había visto en el tren, no estaba del todo seguro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, ella desapareció entre la multitud y no tenía nada más que hacer que volver con Magnus e intentar librarse de la extraña sensación que le había producido el encuentro.

La Reina Vudú se les unió, poco tiempo después, y pasaron una velada agradable, Magnus y Cally recordaron experiencias anteriores en Nueva Orleans. Como Magnus había predicho, Cally LaMort le recordaba mucho a su hermana Izzy. Ella era brillante, atractiva y valiente.

En las primeras horas de la madrugada, Magnus y Alec encontraron el camino de regreso a su habitación en el Bourbon Orleans Hotel, demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que tumbarse en la cama y acurrucarse en los brazos del otro. Magnus nunca estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que lo despertó esa mañana. Sólo sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Se sentó muy derecho en la cama, jadeando, su mano se extendió instintivamente para agarrar a Alec.

Fue entonces cuando su mundo se hizo añicos.

Alec estaba acostado a su lado, su piel fría al tacto, sus ojos azules abiertos, pero sin _vida_.

Alec estaba muerto… un grito más triste y más atormentado de lo que cualquier fantasma podía producir rasgó el aire tranquilo del hotel...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al punto central de la historia, sé que las cosas se ven mal, pero debemos tener esperanzas.

 

Jace se revolvió inquieto mientras dormía. El dolor sordo que irradiaba su runa _parabatai_ en su brazo izquierdo fue lo que lo despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana. ¿Cómo podría ser esto? Alec estaba con Magnus en su luna de miel, nada podría haber salido mal, ¿o sí? Agarró su teléfono celular de la mesita de noche junto a su cama y presionó el botón de marcación rápida para Alec, maldiciendo el tiempo que tardó en hacer la conexión, y luego el interminable repiqueteo hasta que sonó el correo de voz. Terminó la llamada y marcó de nuevo, finalmente en el tercer intento, un sonido muy tenso respondió Magnus.

-“¡Magnus! ¿Dónde está Alec, está bien?”- preguntó Jace, su voz cargada de preocupación y algo parecido al pánico.

-“N–no, está muerto”- dijo Magnus, la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba formar las palabras que su mente aún deseaba rechazar como imposibles.

-“¿Qué quieres decir con muerto? ¿Qué diablos pasó?”

-“Yo... no lo sé, estaba bien cuando nos fuimos a la cama, me desperté para encontrarlo muerto”- sollozó el brujo.

-“Magnus, quédate donde estás, voy a buscar a Morag y estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda”- cuando Magnus no respondió, Jace terminó la llamada y envió un mensaje de fuego a Morag antes de ponerse cualquier ropa y dejarle una nota a Izzy para decirle que lo habían llamado y que se pondría en contacto más tarde. No podía soportar la idea de decirle a Isabelle que hermano había muerto, no después de Max. Jace esperaría, al menos hasta que supiera más.

Diez minutos después, Jace estaba de pie en el jardín del Instituto de Nueva York esperando que llegara Morag Nightshade. Iba vestido con un atuendo de Cazador de Sombras y su apariencia tranquila desmentía los pensamientos y sentimientos tumultuosos que bullían en su interior. ¿Cómo podría Alec, su _parabatai_ , su _hermano_ , estar muerto? Esto no podía estar pasando. El dolor persistente en su runa le impedía, sin embargo, negar completamente que algo estuviera mal. Empezó a pasearse mientras esperaba a Morag, ¿qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo? ¿no había sido claro en que se trataba de una emergencia?

Jace giró en redondo cuando sintió una mano firme en su hombro. Aidan Briosag y Morag Nightshade habían llegado, sus caras expresando claramente la preocupación que sentían ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Aunque Jace les había informado de todo lo que Magnus había dicho, ninguno de los tres podía creer que Alec realmente estuviera muerto.

-“Abriré un portal”- dijo Aidan en voz baja- “Entonces llegaremos al fondo de esto”

Jace asintió sin poder confiar en su propia voz. Tan pronto como el portal brilló a la existencia, dio un paso adelante sabiendo que tenía que llegar a Alec, rezando porque realmente no fuera demasiado tarde. Lo primero que vio cuando la habitación del hotel apareció fue Magnus en la cama, meciendo la forma inerte de Alec en sus brazos, las lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas del brujo. Fue como un golpe en el estómago el ver esa imagen, y le hizo comprender a Jace que Alec realmente podría estar muerto. ¿Cómo había sucedido, esta no era una escena de batalla? Alec y Jace eran guerreros, luchadores vinculados que aceptaban que la muerte podía llegar de repente, violentamente... pero esto...

Aidan dio un paso alrededor de un Jace paralizado, tiró suavemente de Magnus para alejarlo de Alec y que Morag pudiera examinar al Cazador de Sombras- “Magnus”- dijo en voz baja- “¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó?”

-“Yo… no lo sé”- sollozó Magnus- “Estaba bien cuando nos fuimos a la cama anoche”

Aidan puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus y miró a Morag inquisitivamente. Era inquietante ver al poderoso y confiado Magnus Bane lucir tan perdido, tan destrozado, y no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer que hiciera la más mínima diferencia.

Suspirando suavemente el sanador dijo- “No puedo encontrar nada físicamente mal con él, lo que deja a la magia como la única explicación posible. Siento algo de energía residual, pero no lo suficiente como para decirme qué era el hechizo o quién lo lanzó”- Morag sabía que no se podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde y los hechizos de re-animación eran una opción que nadie en su sano juicio consideraría.

-“¡Magnus!”- gruñó Jace-“¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! ¡Tienes que saber algo!”- dio un paso amenazante hacia el brujo, deteniéndose solo cuando Aidan se interpuso entre ellos.

-“¡Jace, esto no está ayudando, no puedes creer ni por un momento que Magnus hubiera hecho algo para herir a Alec!”- esperó por unos momentos sin saber qué era peor, la agresión de Jace o la pasividad de Magnus ante eso.

Por fin, la ira pareció desaparecer del Cazador de Sombras- “Por supuesto que no, sólo… no puedo creer que esto sea verdad, que Alec se haya _ido_. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Izzy? Soy su parabatai, debería haber estado aquí para protegerlo...”- Jace se quedó callado, luchando por mantener el control.

Aidan puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Jace- “Esto no es tu culpa, pero tendrá que haber una investigación. Puedo comunicarle al Gran Brujo de Nueva Orleans lo que sucedió, pero deberás informar a la Clave”

Mientras los otros dos estaban hablando, Magnus regresó a su posición anterior, cerca del cuerpo de Alec. Nada más parecía real o importante para él. Morag reprimió un sollozo mientras lo veía tomar a Alec en sus brazos de nuevo y acariciar suavemente su rostro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Parecieron años, pero en realidad sólo unas pocas horas después, Jace estaba sosteniendo a una angustiada Izzy en sus brazos mientras protestaba contra cualquier poder que había decretado que perdiera a otro hermano.

-“¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?”- exigió como si Jace tuviera todas las respuestas.

-“No lo sé Iz”- le dijo suavemente-“Ellos creen que se usó magia para matar a Alec, y como Magnus era el único con él cuando murió, ha sido arrestado y acusado del asesinato”- este último acontecimiento había agregado otra capa de shock a un día ya horrendo.

-“¡No puedes creer eso!”- dijo Isabelle dijo, empujando a Jace para buscar la verdad en sus ojos.

-“¡No, por supuesto que no! Sé que Magnus amaba a Alec. Sólo desearía poder encontrar alguna evidencia de lo que realmente sucedió”

-“¡Tenemos que hacerlo Jace, o de lo contrario Magnus podría ser condenado y los Acuerdos estarán en ruinas! Alec nunca nos perdonaría si no hiciéramos todo lo posible para salvar a Magnus”- sollozó Izzy.

-“Lo sé, Iz, y lo haremos, te lo prometo”- dijo abrazándola fuerte- “No descansaré hasta que sepamos lo que realmente sucedió y la persona correcta sea condenada”

-“¡Él o ella no vivirá para enfrentar un juicio!”- gruñó Izzy, viéndola tan enojada y angustiada, Alec le creyó.

Un momento después, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Maryse Lightwood entró en la habitación. Jace no creía haberla visto nunca más severa.

-“Bien, ustedes dos están aquí”- dijo Mryse enérgicamente- “Debemos estar listos para irnos a Nueva Orleans en una hora. Helen y Aline vendrán para administrar el Instituto hasta que el juicio termine, y su hermano haya sido llevado a Idris para descansar junto a M–Max”

Sólo en ese ligero tartamudeo con el nombre de Max y el brillo anormal de sus ojos azules, Jace pudo leer el devastador efecto de la muerte de Alec en su madre. Se acercó a ella en un gesto de consuelo, pero se detuvo cuando ella cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-“Habrá mucho que hacer cuando lleguemos allí. La Clave ya está hablando con el Coven sobre los procedimientos para este juicio sin precedentes. Necesito asegurarme de que no haya ningún intento para barrer esta indignación bajo la alfombra, debo asegurarme que mi hijo sea veng–”

-“¡Madre!”- exclamó Izzy sobresaltándolos a ambos- “¡¿No creerás que Magnus haya tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Alec?!"

-“Isabelle, contrólate”- Maryse dijo con severidad- “No sé qué papel jugó _ese Brujo_ en la muerte de mi hijo, pero sí sé que, si no fuera por Magnus Bane, Alexander estaría vivo hoy”- y con eso, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación dejando a Jace e Izzy atónitos detrás de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora todos los capítulos se centran en descurir qué le ocurrió a Alec y quien podría ser el culpable.

 

-“Fue perfecto, el Cazador de Sombras ha sido envenenado y Bane detenido”- respondió Madeline- “Las tensiones entre la Clave y el Coven están en su punto más alto a medida que discuten cómo lidiar con la situación”- ella fue inesperadamente remunerada por la mirada de aprobación que recibió del estoico Dredd.

-“Entra y bebamos un trago para celebrar el éxito de tu misión y el final de tu aprendizaje, querida”- dijo el Barón Dredd, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar en su choza.

La opulencia del interior contrastaba totalmente con la apariencia desvencijada del exterior. Madeline entró y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. Una vez que estuvo instalada, el Barón le ofreció un vaso de champán.

-“Me imagino que tienes muchos planes maravillosos para tu futuro”- dijo el Barón levantando su vaso en un brindis por su aprendiz- “Fuiste por mucho la más talentosa y fácil de enseñar de todos mis aprendices, Madeline, y te extrañaré”

-“Gracias”- respondió la chica con un leve gesto hacia el brujo- “¿Quizás podrías decirme por qué el Inquisidor estaba tan ansioso por deshacerse de Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane?”

El Barón le había contado muy poco acerca de la razón detrás de su misión, y ella estaba francamente curiosa; pero lo que ella realmente quería preguntarle a Dredd, era lo que el Inquisidor sabía sobre él, que podía ordenarle al Barón que hiciera lo que se le pedía. Sin embargo, Madeline había estado con el brujo el tiempo suficiente para saber que era mejor no hacer esa pregunta.

-“Digamos que el Inquisidor no es fanático de los Acuerdos, y creo que su antipatía hacia el chico de Lightwood es un asunto de familia”- dijo el Barón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Madeline terminó su bebida y se levantó para irse. El barón también se levantó y se acercó para darle un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- “Te extrañaré, Madeline, mi nuevo aprendiz comienza mañana, pero te extrañaré”

Caminaron juntos hacia el borde del muelle, pero antes de que Madeline pudiera entrar en el bote que la esperaba, el Barón la empujó hacia el agua oscura y tranquila, golpeó su bastón de ébano una vez en el muelle y gritó- “¡Sinistre!”

El agua alrededor de Madeline comenzó a agitarse cuando el enorme demonio cocodrilo se elevó desde las profundidades para reclamarla, convirtiendo el agua usualmente estancada en roja debido a su sangre; su grito se cortó bruscamente cuando sus enormes mandíbulas se cerraron. El Barón Dredd estaba en el muelle y se rió- “La última tarea de todos mis aprendices es alimentar a Sinistre y aprecio el espectáculo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un hombre bajo y corpulento corría por el pasillo oscuro hacia la celda donde estaba su último cliente. Algernon Nettle nunca imaginó, ni en sus más descabellados sueños, que sería nombrado defensor de Magnus Bane, el famoso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, en lo que seguramente sería el juicio más sensacional jamás celebrado bajo los nuevos Acuerdos. ¡Estaba prácticamente salivando ante la oportunidad!

Las barras de la celda eran brillantes haces de energía mágica diseñados para contener incluso al más poderoso de los brujos. El defensor pudo pasar de manera segura gracias a la runa aplicada en su mano por el Jefe del Coven. Buscó en la celda, temiendo por un momento que estuviera vacía, pero sus ojos se ajustaron finalmente a la penumbra y vio a su cliente sentado en el suelo en la esquina más alejada, con las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho y la cabeza gacha.

-“Umm, eahhh, ¿Brujo Bane?”- él tartamudeó- “Soy Algernon Nettle, su abogado, uhhh, ya sabe asignado por el Coven para representar sus intereses”

No se oía ningún sonido desde la esquina de la celda. Algernon frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo proceder. Había oído que Magnus Bane era un poco excéntrico, pero sin duda esto era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, después de todo su vida estaba en juego.

-“Yo– se ha sido decidido por la Clave and el Coven que debe comparecer ante un tribunal que represente los intereses de todos los involucrados. Como miembro del Coven, seré su defensor”- dijo, le estaba gustando su tarea al pensar en lo destacado que sería este evento- “El Inquisidor de la Clave fungirá como fiscal. El Coven y la Clave han aceptado a Lucian Greymark como juez. Fue una decisión terriblemente difícil, como debes imaginar, encontrar a alguien que ambas partes puedan aceptar”

-“LARGO”- fue la única respuesta que su cliente hizo.

-“Brujo Bane, se lo aseguro, me he familiarizado a fondo con su caso, y creo que podríamos moderar el juicio en su contra si alegamos insania temporal…”

-“FUERA”

-“Pero, no hablara en…”

-“¡AHORA!”- la energía mágica comenzó a reunirse amenazante alrededor de las manos de Magnus, lo que provocó que su defensor retrocediera precipitadamente hasta el borde de la celda.

-“E-esto no es… sus mejores intereses…”- dijo Nettle nervioso, pero viendo el aumento de poder alrededor de su cliente apretó los puños, giró sobre sus talones y huyó, dejando a Magnus solo con su dolor en la oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Jace e Isabelle estaban de pie en una pequeña capilla en el santuario principal del Antiguo Convento de las Ursulinas en Nueva Orleans. El Convento, uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad, y una de las pocas estructuras restantes con estilo colonial francés, había sido apropiado por el Coven para albergar el juicio de Magnus Bane. En la capilla, llamada Cámara de Lazarus, el ataúd que contenía a Alexander Gideon Lightwood había sido colocado a la espera del resultado del juicio, cuando la familia del Cazador de Sombras pudiera llevarlo de regreso a Idris para el funeral.

Alec yacía en un ataúd de clara y brillante energía mágica que había sido conjurada por la Reina Vudú para preservar el cuerpo durante ese tiempo. Su rostro era tranquilo y hermoso, parecía como si simplemente estuviera dormido. Jace tuvo que resistir el impulso de acercarse y tratar de despertarlo. Un fuerte sollozo de Isabelle lo devolvió a la realidad, y la abrazó para intentar hacer lo imposible, consolarla por la pérdida de otro hermano.

-“Vamos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Deberíamos volver a la sala de la Corte”- dijo Jace su voz ronca por la emoción- “Tenemos que ser fuertes por Magnus ahora, es lo que Alec querría”

-“No es justo, no puedo perder a otro hermano, no después de Max, no puedo, no puedo...”

-“Sé que no es justo”- le susurró suavemente en su cabello- “Pero si no regresamos y nos aseguramos de que Magnus no sea culpado de esto, Alec nunca nos lo perdonará”- Jace sintió a Izzy ponerse rígida en sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. Esta era la chica feroz y valiente que él conocía.

-“Tienes razón, lo siento”- dijo mientras cuadraba los hombros y echando un último vistazo a la forma inmóvil de Alec, giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Jace extendió la mano para tocar suavemente a Alec en la mejilla antes de seguir a su hermana fuera de la habitación Lázaro. Tenían una última batalla para luchar por Alec, la batalla para salvar a Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mientras los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras caminaban por el pasillo silencioso, Jace se encontró una vez más consciente del sordo latido en su runa parabatai. Bajó la mirada hacia su brazo, reacio a ver cuánto se había desvanecido desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Todas las preguntas que tenía sobre su vínculo con Alec regresaron. ¿Debería la runa seguir doliendo? ¿Se desvanecería por completo sin dejar huella de que alguna vez había sido uno de una dupla de guerreros? ¿Cómo podría seguir solo?

-“Jace, ¿estás bien?”- preguntó Izzy, con preocupación en su voz.

-“Si, bien, Iz”- respondió cuando se detuvieron frente a las pesadas puertas de madera de la sala de la corte. No quería preocupar a Izzy innecesariamente así que le devolvió su sonrisa más arrogante y dijo- “¿Lista para la batalla?”

-“¡Ya lo sabes!”- respondió Isabelle, sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Desde el momento en que entraron a la habitación, era obvio que las cosas no iban bien. El juicio en sí aún no había comenzado y la tensión en la habitación era palpable. Los Cazadores de Sombras dirigidos por el Inquisidor Highsmith parecían decididos a ver todas las cuestiones o solicitudes planteadas por el Coven como sospechosas e irrazonables, lo que llevó al aquelarre a discutir cada punto tan ferozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Luke, sentado como juez, se encontraba en la poco envidiable posición de intentar evitar que el proceso se convirtiera en una batalla campal.

Jace e Izzy se deslizaron silenciosamente en el fondo de la sala y pronto se unieron a Aidan Briosag.

-“Entonces, ¿qué están discutiendo hoy?”- preguntó Izzy.

Aidan le sonrió abiertamente- “¿Quién tiene que hacer los argumentos de apertura primero, creo?”- dijo rodando los ojos.

Mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja, Jace escaneó la habitación en busca de rostros familiares entre la multitud de Cazadores y Subterráneos reunidos para el juicio. Por fin su mirada se posó en la persona que no se había dado cuenta había estado buscando, Robert Lightwood, su padre adoptivo. Había visto a Robert brevemente en la boda de Alec y Magnus, pero en realidad no habían hablado. Robert se había distanciado de la familia durante varios años debido a su falta de voluntad para aceptar la orientación sexual de Alec, y la amargura que sentía al perder la posición de Inquisidor ante Ezra Highsmith. Jace se encontró observando a Robert cuidadosamente, estudiando los cambios de expresión más pequeños, tratando de decidir si debería hablar con él. Robert era el único a quien conocía que había perdido un parabatai, y sabría cómo se sentía.

En ese momento, Robert levantó la vista del documento que había estado escaneando y miró directamente a Jace y, sólo por un momento, la expresión estoica que había estado mostrando se suavizó hasta convertirse en tristeza y simpatía. Eso fue suficiente para ayudar a Jace a tomar la decisión de hablar con Robert a la primera oportunidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento en esa dirección, un codazo en las costillas de Izzy devolvió su atención al grupo con el que estaba. Una joven exótica con cabello largo y negro se había unido a ellos y Aidan la presentó como Cally LaMort Gran Brujo de Nueva Orleans y reina de Vudú.

-“Lamento que nos conocieramos en circunstancias tan dolorosas”- dijo ella en su suave acento sureño- “Aidan me ha dicho que estarían ansiosos por ayudar a Magnus, y eso vale mucho”- La Reina Vudú miró a los miembros de Clave y Coven que todavía estaban discutiendo sobre las minucias de los procedimientos de juicio, y negó tristemente con la cabeza- “Este juicio podría ser un golpe terrible a los Acuerdos si las cosas se desmoronan, como temo que lo hagan”

Sin embargo, antes de que Jace o Izzy pudieran responder, se vieron interrumpidos por la aproximación de un hombre de mediana edad, vestido para la ocasión, que parecía estar a punto de estallar de ansiedad.

-“¡Gran Brujo!”- dijo dirigiéndose a Cally directamente- “Acabo de dejar a mi cliente, y él está siendo… bastante irrazonable. Le expliqué que la pena de muerte está sobre la mesa, ¡pero se niega a hablar conmigo!”

-“Cálmate, Algernon”- respondió Cally en silencio con una mirada preocupada hacia Jace e Izzy- “Me ocuparé de eso, sólo dame unos minutos para que el Jefe del Coven sepa que seré el abogado de Magnus y luego iré a verlo directamente. ¡Él hablará conmigo!”- finalizó con tranquila determinación.

-“¿Podemos verlo?”-preguntó Izzy agarrando el brazo de Cally antes de que pudiera irse.

-“Lo siento, esa es una de las condiciones establecidas por la Clave. Magnus no puede ver a nadie más que a su abogado”- Cally exhaló un suspiro de frustración y luego continuó- “La Clave teme que algún Subterráneo intente ayudarlo a escapar, y el Coven tiene miedo de que un Cazador de Sombras pueda intentar matarlo antes del juicio. Pero no te preocupes, haré que Magnus entre en razón”- con eso, Cally se adentró más en la habitación hasta que se paró frente al Jefe de Coven, y el Inquisidor.

-“Caballeros”- dijo ella, dándoles un breve asentimiento que mostraba una cortesía mínima y ninguna deferencia- “Sólo quería informarles que seré el abogado de Magnus Bane. Sin esperar una respuesta, extendió su mano hacia el Jefe del Coven para recibir la runa especial que le permitiría acceder a la celda de Magnus y levantó los ojos hacia Ezra Highsmith como desafiándolo a objetar.

Ezra apartó la mirada primero, sorprendido de que esta pequeña muchacha creyera que sería rival para él. Bueno, no era su problema si Bane pensaba que una mujer podría protegerlo. Se dio vuelta bruscamente cuando el Jefe del Coven colocó la runa en la mano de Cally.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Morag Nightshade se había unido a Aidan, Jace e Izzy- “No hay mucho que hacer aquí ahora”- les dijo ella en voz baja- “Y ustedes dos parecen agotados. ¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel y comemos algo? El juicio empieza mañana y necesitan mantener su fuerza”

Con un acuerdo silencioso, se volvieron todos juntos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de que llegaran, Jace puso una mano en el brazo de Izzy y susurró- “Hay alguien con quien necesito hablar, tú ve y los alcanzaré lo antes posible”

Cuando los otros se fueron, Jace regresó a la habitación y se dirigió hacia Robert Lightwood. El hombre mayor estaba en el proceso de discutir un punto con el Inquisidor. A Jace le sorprendió un poco que pareciera estar aconsejando contra las tácticas agresivas de Highsmith, y que el Inquisidor no podía simplemente desechar las preocupaciones de Robert Lightwood. El joven Cazador de Sombras se encontró recobrando un poco del respeto que solía tener por su padre adoptivo.

Tan pronto como Robert vio a Jace, se excusó de la discusión y se volvió hacia el último chico que, adoptado o no, llevaba el nombre Lightwood- “Jace”- dijo y sus facciones se suavizaron levemente cuando permitió que Jace viera lo que no permitió que nadie más en esa habitación presenciara, la pena que sentía por la pérdida de Alec.

Jace jadeó y antes de que pudiera detenerse, agarró a Robert en un breve abrazo, antes de decir- “Yo… necesito tu ayuda”

Robert puso una mano en el hombro de Jace y lo condujo a la privacidad de una pequeña habitación fuera de la sala de la corte antes de preguntar- “¿De qué se trata?”

-“Mi runa parabatai todavía me duele y no se ha desvanecido del todo. ¿Es eso normal? No sabía a quién más preguntar, no conozco a nadie más que haya perdido un parabatai”

-“Es un poco diferente para todos”- respondió Robert mirando a Jace con preocupación- “Depende de cómo muera tu compañero. En el caso de mi parabatai, el dolor fue agudo y breve. Valentine no perdió el tiempo cuando asesinó a Michael”- La mirada en el rostro de Roberts mientras decía aquello era una de pena suavizada por el tiempo, la ira que todavía ardía ferozmente, y la culpa- “Mi runa se desvaneció por completo en un día”- continuó tristemente, tirando de su manga hacia atrás para mostrarle a Jace el más mínimo rastro de una cicatriz blanca, la imagen fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue una de las marcas más intensas y sagradas que un Cazador de Sombras podía llevar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña esperanza.

 

Jace sintió la mano de Robert en su hombro- “Hijo, no puedo explicar lo que está sucediendo con tu runa _parabatai_ , pero los dos sabemos que Alec está muerto y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Créeme, si hubiera alguna manera de solucionarlo, lo haría. Puedo decirte lo doloroso que es saber que nunca podré decirle a mi hijo cuánto lo siento”- la voz de Robert se quebró levemente mientras trataba de controlar las emociones que estaba sintiendo- “Le dije y le hice algunas cosas horribles, y ahora esos serán los últimos recuerdos que mi hijo tuvo de mí”

Jace podía ver genuino arrepentimiento en cada línea del rostro de su padre adoptivo- “También lamento que no tuvieras más tiempo, creo que Alec hubiera querido una reconciliación. Creo que estaría muy orgulloso de lo que estás tratando de hacer allí”- Jace hizo un gesto hacia la sala de la corte detrás de Robert- “Alec creía en los Acuerdos, tu apoyo para ellos, y para Magnus es todo lo que podemos hacer por él ahora”

Robert asintió y luego le dio a su hijo un último breve abrazo, diciendo- “Será mejor que regrese, o Dios sabe qué aros Ezra intentará hacer que el Coven salte”

Jace sonrió sombríamente y salió del Convento. No sabía si su charla con Robert le había ayudado en lo que se refería a su runa, pero era agradable pensar que los Acuerdos, y aquellos que creían en ellos, tenían un aliado inesperado en Robert Lightwood. También pensó que el cambio de sus creencias sería un gran avance para curar las heridas en la familia Lightwood, tal vez no entre Robert y Maryse, pero ciertamente entre Izzy y su padre.

Mientras Jace se dirigía al comedor del hotel para encontrarse con Izzy, Aidan y Morag, pensó en todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que él y Alec hubieran pasado tantas cosas juntos, sobrevivido tantas batallas sólo para que muriera en su luna de miel? Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha comenzó a frotar sobre la runa _parabatai_ en su brazo izquierdo, tratando sin éxito de aliviar el dolor sordo que lo había plagado desde aquella horrible noche. Al entrar en el elegante comedor del Bourbon Orleans Hotel, soltó un bufido de frustración. Nada de lo que había descubierto hoy parecía arrojar algo de luz sobre la muerte de Alec o sobre el hecho de que su runa todavía dolía.

El mesero condujo a Jace a una silenciosa mesa preparada para cinco, él fue el cuarto en llegar y levantó una ceja hacia Aidan sentado a su izquierda.

-“Cally se reunirá con nosotros tan pronto como vea a Magnus”- respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Jace- “Ella dijo que no deberíamos esperarla para ordenar”

Jace asintió levemente y se volvió hacia Isabelle que estaba estudiando su menú- “Entonces, ¿qué se ve bien?”

-“Prácticamente todo”- dijo Izzy dijo- “Si tuviera ganas de comer”

-“Iz…”

-“Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes comeré”- lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera darle un sermón, frunciendo el ceño cuando él le revolvió el pelo.

El comedor había comenzado a llenarse ahora dándole un aire más festivo. Los turistas y lugareños que celebraban el Mardi Gras venían listos para experimentar lo mejor en cocina criolla. De repente, hubo una actividad bulliciosa en la parte delantera de la sala cuando los anfitriones y los camareros tropezaban sobre si mismos para dar la bienvenida a la Reina Vudú. Los destellos de luz de las cámaras y los teléfonos celulares siguieron a Cally LaMort mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Sus delgadas caderas se balanceaban mientras se movía con gracia a través de la abarrotada habitación, y parecía como si el jazz, cuyo lugar de nacimiento era esta vibrante ciudad, estuviera en sus huesos.

La conversación entre el grupo en la mesa de la Reina se mantuvo superficial hasta que trajeron la comida y pudieron hablar sin temor a que los oyeran. Izzy, su voz llena de miedo e incertidumbre preguntó- “¿C-cómo estaba Magnus?”

Cally respiró hondo y comenzó a contarles sobre su encuentro con el hechicero…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Mas temprano esa noche..._

 

 

La Reina Vudú caminó rápidamente por el pasillo oscuro hasta la celda, los barrotes de brillante energía mágica proporcionaban la única luz en ese lugar sombrío. Al igual que Algernon Nettle antes que ella, tardó unos minutos en localizar a Magnus sentado en el suelo en la esquina, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza gacha.

-“Magnus”- susurró suavemente cuando entró en la celda y se movió para sentarse a su lado. Cally había conocido a Magnus por mucho tiempo, amaba su espíritu, su vitalidad, pero este hombre no tenía nada de eso, este hombre era oscuro y frío… un extraño.

-“Cally, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Soy tu abogado”- respondió ella- “No me di cuenta de que el Coven te había asignado a Nettle, o lo hubiera detenido y hubiera estado aquí antes”

-“Estás perdiendo tu tiempo”- dijo Magnus pesadamente- “No tengo ningún deseo de defenderme de estos cargos falsos. Alec se ha ido, nada importa más allá de eso”

-“Cher, sé que estás sufriendo, pero no puedes rendirte, no es justo para Alec. Si permites que te condenen, su asesino seguirá libre. Tú sabes que él no querría eso, si los roles estuvieran invertidos, Alec movería montañas para llevar a tu asesino ante la justicia”

Magnus miró a la chica, deseando decirle que lo dejara en paz, que no quería escuchar sus palabras, pero no podía. A pesar del abrumador dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Alec, sabía que ella tenía razón. Con un profundo suspiro, la miró y dijo- “¿Dónde comenzamos…?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Magnus está dispuesto a defenderse, lo cual es un comienzo”- dijo Cally mirando a cada uno de los reunidos como si estuvieran buscando en sus almas- “Pero no será suficiente, si no podemos encontrar alguna evidencia para exonerarlo. He visto el caso en su contra, y aunque es completamente circunstancial, en el clima actual, lo condenarán si no podemos encontrar al verdadero culpable”

-“¿Magnus tenía alguna idea de lo que realmente sucedió?”- preguntó Aidan, sabiendo que era la pregunta más importante en todas sus mentes.

-“No cher, no tiene nada”- respondió Cally- “Se reunieron conmigo en la Old Absinthe House la noche anterior. Magnus no recuerda que ocurriera algo raro allí. Alec les trajo bebidas del bar mientras esperaban, por lo que no hubo ninguna oportunidad para que las fueran manipuladas”

-“Entonces, básicamente, no tenemos pistas ni ideas”- bufó Izzy al dar rienda suelta a su frustración.

-“Bueno, no iría tan lejos”- dijo Cally con una sonrisa sombría- “Hay una cosa que podríamos intentar, si todos quieren… una _sesión_ ”

-“No puedes hablar en serio”- dijo Jace- “Es solo un juego de mesa, ¿no? ¡No se puede hablar realmente con los muertos!”

-“Ven a mi casa a la medianoche, Cher”- respondió ella con una sonrisa sombría- “Y lo descubriremos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

La noche llegó pronto al pantano, prestando una atmósfera siniestra y aterradora a un lugar ya peligroso. El Barón Dredd disfrutaba de la noche en el pantano, era su momento favorito del día. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de fuego de Ezra Highsmith informándole sobre el mayor progreso de su plan. El Barón no podría haber estado más satisfecho con la noticia de que Cally LaMort actuaría como defensor de ese tonto Magnus Bane. Con Madeline fuera, no había cabos sueltos para rastrear el destino del Cazador de Sombras hasta él, por lo que era inevitable que la reina Vudú perdería en su intento de salvar a Bane. Un fracaso público de esa magnitud ciertamente dañaría la reputación de la chica, la dejaría vulnerable a un desafío y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sonriendo ampliamente ante la idea, el Barón Dredd dejó que un pequeño haz de magia dejara sus dedos, preservando el mensaje en sus manos. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja profusamente tallada de un compartimiento secreto en el interior. La caja contenía cada mensaje de fuego que había recibido, cada uno de Ezra Highsmith, su seguro contra cualquier deseo tonto por parte del Inquisidor de considerar al Barón como un ‘cabo suelto’. Rápidamente colocó el mensaje en la caja y la volvió a poner en el cajón del escritorio. Echando un vistazo al reloj en el manto, se dio cuenta de que era hora de llamar a Sinistre, hora de alimentar al demonio.

Caminando rápidamente hasta el final del muelle, donde una pequeña luz brillaba intermitentemente, la única señal de que esto no era más que otra parte oscura, deshabitada del pantano. El Barón levantó el bastón en su mano y lo bajó bruscamente sobre la superficie del muelle mientras gritaba el nombre de su espantoso sirviente. Por unos momentos, una vez que su voz se apagó, Dredd se dio cuenta del misterioso silencio del lugar, no se podía oír ningún pájaro, insecto o animal y sonrió. La zona muerta alrededor de su choza era una prueba de que su demonio tenía influencia allí y ninguno se atrevía a desafiarlo. Entonces el agua alrededor del muelle comenzó a agitarse cuando el enorme cocodrilo demonio se elevó desde las profundidades para reclamar cualquier refrigerio vivo que el Barón le había traído.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la sesión.

 

Cally LaMort estaba sentada en un pequeño tocador blanco mirando distraídamente el adornado espejo ovalado mientras daba los toques finales a su largo cabello oscuro. Todo estaba listo para la sesión de espiritismo que llevaría a cabo más tarde, y debería haber estado usando ese tiempo para calmar y enfocar su mente, pero estaba perdida en los recuerdos de un momento oscuro y turbulento en su vida, cuando se convirtió en la Reina Vudú por primera vez…

 

 

_Nueva Orleans 1932…_

 

_La celebración de su investidura como Gran Brujo había llegado a las primeras horas de un nuevo día, y Cally necesitaba caminar desde Old Absinthe House hasta su casa para tratar de calmar su espíritu. Esta era la culminación de un sueño prolongado, un sueño que había logrado a través de trabajo duro, y un poco de suerte. Si Magnus Bane no hubiera intervenido para asegurar una pelea justa con el Barón Dredd, los resultados podrían haber sido muy diferentes._

_Ahora era el momento de pensar sobre el futuro y lo que significaba ser la Reina Vudú. Ella había hecho la preparación, había imaginado este futuro, sin embargo, había algo en la realidad que la maravillaba y asustaba un poco. Era una gran responsabilidad, y había un último ritual que todavía debía realizar; un ritual que pondría a prueba su determinación hasta el límite, y decretaría para siempre la marca que haría como Reina._

_Al llegar a su casa, Cally fue directamente a un pequeño estudio donde un libro antiguo yacía esperando en el escritorio, esperándola, intimidantemente abierto en el ritual que ahora necesitaba realizar. Hasta ese momento, no había podido descifrar el extraño guion en la página amarillenta y quebradiza. Ahora su significado se hizo claro para ella, ‘¡Dios mío!’, suspiró suavemente. El hechizo llamaría para ella a dos de las fuerzas más poderosas del universo, y lucharían por su alma._

_Sin más demora, Cally leyó las palabras en voz alta y esperó mientras dos formas muy diferentes comenzaron a materializarse en su pequeño estudio. Una era la forma de un hombre alto y guapo; la otra era una gran serpiente, una cobra dorada que se alzaba ante ella y extendió su gran abanico. Una batalla se libró entre ambos, uno tenía la promesa de su enorme poder, y el otro trabajo duro y comodidad._

_Finalmente, cuando parecía que la serpiente ganaría el día, el hombre dio un paso adelante y sacó un elaborado bastón de ébano negro que le ofreció a la joven Reina Vudú, diciéndole que podía tener poder más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, mayor que el de Marie LaVeau. Pero Cally reconoció ese bastón y al hombre por lo que realmente era, Asmodeus, Príncipe del Infierno._

_-“Aléjate de mí, Hombre Oscuro!”- rugió ella mientras abría sus brazos para permitir que la serpiente se envolviera alrededor de su cuerpo delgado. En ese momento ella rechazó a Asmodeus y él se vio obligado a retirarse, pero no sin prometerle a Cally que lamentaría su decisión tonta…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era precisamente medianoche cuando Jace, Isabelle, Aidan y Morag llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos pisos en una calle lateral en el corazón del Barrio Francés. Los faroles a cada lado de la puerta de panel verde oscuro iluminaban el porche de madera blanca. Contraventanas de huracán flanqueaban cada una de las ventanas altas y estrechas que perforaban la fachada de la casa.

Isabelle notó que el porche había sido decorado para el Mardi Gras, las serpentinas de chiffon en oro, verde y morado oscuro estaban sobre postes y barandas aseguradas con una ancha cinta dorada, formando lazos flojos. Encima de la puerta principal colgaba la máscara bellamente pintada del rostro de una mujer rodeada por las mismas telas que adornaban el porche. La casa en sí misma podría haber sido pequeña, pensó Izzy, pero definitivamente era una reina quien vivía allí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió y Cally LaMort dio la bienvenida a sus invitados en el pequeño camino de entrada- “Justo a tiempo”- dijo sonriéndoles cálidamente antes de guiarlos por un pasillo angosto hacia un salón pequeño.

La habitación estaba pintada en tonos carbón oscuro, aclarados por rodapiés y molduras de techo color crema. Los cálidos suelos de madera marrón, originales de la casa, estaban cubiertos por una alfombra oriental afelpada que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos y agregaba un toque de lujo a la habitación. Sobre la chimenea intrincadamente tallado estaba el poderoso retrato de una mujer afroamericana que llevaba un turbante blanco suave y un vestido a juego. Elaboradas joyas colgaban de sus orejas y cuello, y en sus manos estaba la cobra dorada, con la capucha extendida. Isabelle no necesitó que nadie le dijera que este era un retrato de la gran Reina Vudú, Marie LaVeau.

Una mesa redonda de madera oscura se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, rodeada por cinco sillas con respaldos recubiertos de cuero color crema. La iluminación se había atenuado para proporcionar sólo un brillo leve en lugar de iluminar realmente la habitación. Cally indicó que cada uno debería sentarse alrededor de la mesa, ella misma ocupó el lugar directamente frente a la chimenea y el retrato de Marie LaVeau.

Jace, que había estado inusualmente callado, jadeó levemente al ver lo que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Era un libro grande y viejo con la imagen de un ángel tallado en el desteñido encuadernado de cuero negro. Cally le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dijo- “Puede sorprenderles saber que el Vudú tal como se practica aquí, en Nueva Orleans, es una combinación de la religión yoruba africana y el catolicismo. Incorpora la creencia en un ser supremo, así como espíritus menores o loas que sirven como intermediarios entre el adorador y Dios”

-“Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo algo de esto nos va a ayudar a liberar a Magnus o encontrar al asesino de Alec”- respondió Jace suavemente. No deseaba insultar a su anfitriona, y no tenía mejor sugerencia que ofrecer, por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la sesión, pero se habría sentido mucho más cómodo con un ataque demoníaco directo.

Inesperadamente, fue Aidan quien le respondió a Jace, su suave voz escocesa rompiendo lo que de otro modo se habría convertido en un incómodo silencio- “Sé que la cultura de los Cazadores de Sombras no te prepara para comprender los diferentes sistemas de creencias que existen entre los mundanos, pero sí crees en los ángeles, los demonios y la magia, ¿es realmente tan disparatado aceptar que los espíritus de los muertos también existen y puedes llegar a ellos con un brujo competente?”

-“Tienes razón, lo siento”- respondió Jace, frotando inconscientemente la descolorida runa _parabatai_ en su antebrazo izquierdo- “Por favor, ¿podemos seguir con eso?”

-“Bien, entonces”- dijo Cally dirigiéndose a todos mientras colocaba tres grandes velas blancas sobre el libro en el centro de la mesa- “Cada uno de ustedes colocará sus brazos sobre la mesa para que sus manos se toquen”- encendió las velas que habían sido previamente usadas, como lo evidenciaban los elaborados flujos de cera que se curvaban y retorcían por sus lados. Con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, la luz de la habitación se atenuó asegurando que el centro de la mesa era el punto más brillante, luego colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa, las manos tocando a Aidan en un lado y a Jace en el otro, completando el círculo.

Mirando a los reunidos, Cally continuó- “Los espíritus que buscamos se sentirán atraídos por la luz y el calor de las velas. La primera llamada será a mi guía espiritual, Marie, quien nos ayudará a alcanzar a su hermano recién fallecido

Izzy contuvo un pequeño sollozo cuando las palabras se registraron. Escuchar nuevamente a Alec, poder hablarle, pero no tocarlo parecía la tortura más exquisita. Era como si, en este momento, su muerte pareciera más real para ella que en cualquier otro momento desde que estuvo con Jace en la Cámara Lazarus frente al ataúd de Alec.

-“Es importante que no rompan la conexión entre ustedes sin importar lo que vean y oigan”- continuó Cally- “Los muertos no pueden hacerles daño, pero pueden ser un poco... inquietantes”- miró a los que estaban alrededor de la mesa esperando una señal de que escucharon y entendieron sus palabras. Cuando ella estaba satisfecha, dijo- “Vamos a empezar”

-“Hermana, Guía, la primera de las grandes Reinas Vudú, Marie, ayúdanos a contactar a nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano Alexander Lightwood”- Las luces en la habitación comenzaron a parpadear y la llama en el centro de la vela se extinguió y luego pareció cobrar vida nuevamente más brillante y más fuerte que antes. Izzy podría haber jurado que la cobra en la pintura de Marie LaVeau sobre la chimenea parecía ondular y silbar.

La voz de una mujer habló entonces, era más profunda, más antigua que la de Cally- “Escucho tu suplica, hija. Si deseas convocar a un espíritu difunto, debes repetir después de mí…”

_‘Nuestro amado Alexander traemos regalos de la vida a la muerte. Comunícate con nosotros, Alexander, y muévete entre nosotros’_

Hicieron lo que les dijo y, mientras las últimas palabras se apagaban, vieron brillar la magia púrpura alrededor de la figura de Cally LaMort, el ambiente parecía cargado, las luces y las velas parpadearon locamente. Entonces, sin previo aviso, toda la luz de la sala se extinguió en una ráfaga de aire frío que los dejó en total oscuridad.

No se dijo nada durante unos momentos hasta que Cally chasqueó los dedos y volvió a encender las velas.

-“Supongo que no se suponía que eso sucediera”- dijo Jace tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco.

-“Estás en lo cierto en eso, cher, ahora si todos se quedan sentados, voy a llamar a mi guía espiritual y descubrir qué diablos pasó”- respondió Cally mientras se acomodaba y comenzaba de nuevo- “Hermana, Guía, la primera de las grandes Reinas Vudú, Marie, ¿puedes decirnos por qué nuestra invocación no ha sido respondida?”

La misma voz profunda de mujer mayor respondió a la petición de Cally- “Hija, el espíritu que buscas no está en este lado del velo y no se puede convocar así, pero hay otro espíritu exigiendo ser escuchado. ¿Permitirás que ese espíritu se mueva entre ti?”

Cally sabía que sólo había una pequeña oportunidad aquí y no tenía tiempo para consultar al grupo. Su voz sonó en respuesta- “Sí, permitiremos que este espíritu avance”- Y ella confió en su poder para salvaguardar a los vivos de quien fuera a cruzar el velo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia del fantasma.

 

El aire en el salón tenuemente iluminado comenzó a sentirse mucho más frío y volutas de humo oscuro se arremolinaron alrededor de la mesa haciendo que las velas parpadearan- “¡Avanza e identifícate espíritu!”- exclamó Cally.

Ante sus palabras, los jirones de humo comenzaron a acumularse y formar la figura de una mujer joven. Aunque era difícil distinguir los detalles, parecía vestida elegantemente, su largo cabello recogido en un peinado apretado. Todo el efecto podría haber sido bastante hermoso, excepto por las largas desgarros y cortes que cruzaban su cuerpo hablando de la violencia de su muerte.

-“¡Madeline Shroud!”- jadeó Cally en estado de shock cuando reconoció el espíritu frente a ella- “Dios mío, ¿qué demonios te pasó y por qué has venido en respuesta a mi llamado?”

-“Porque puedo decirte lo que necesitas saber, puedo contarte sobre Alexander Lightwood, ¡y todo lo que pido a cambio es la oportunidad de vengarme del Barón Dredd!”- cuando dijo el nombre, su hermosa cara se retorció de odio.

-“Dinos lo que sabes, te prometo que si el Barón Dredd ha roto la ley del Coven, será castigado”- respondió Cally.

-“¡Romper la ley del Coven!”- chilló el fantasma- “Él me hizo esto”- gimió indicando las terribles heridas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-“¿Quién es el Barón Dredd?”- preguntó Jace- “¿Y qué tiene que ver con Alec?”

Otro chillido rasgó el aire ante las palabras de Jace; la cara del fantasma se torció en furia, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Cally respondió- “El Barón Dredd es un viejo y poderoso brujo que vive en el pantano cerca de Nueva Orleans. Madeline era su aprendiz”- volviéndose al espíritu ella continuó- “Ahora cálmate y dinos lo que sabes”

Madeline Shroud pareció recobrarse entonces, volviéndose más sólida y espantosa para contemplar, ya que podían ver los detalles de su cuerpo herido con mayor claridad. Con voz hueca, ella les contó sobre el plan de Ezra Highsmith y la parte que Dredd jugó en él- “El inquisidor quería que tu hermano muriera y los Acuerdos en ruinas. Contrató al Barón para matar al chico Lightwood y hacer que pareciera que Magnus Bane era el culpable. Mi trabajo era administrar la toxina _zombi_ al cazador de sombras, lo cual hice en la Old Absinthe House arañándole el brazo cuando pasó junto a mi entre la multitud”

-“¿ _Toxina Zombi_? Tienes que estar bromeando, los zombis son simples supersticiones mundanas tontas”- gruñó Jace, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Cally.

-“Si eso es lo que crees, nunca podrás salvar a tu hermano”- se burló Madeline- “Hay un veneno tomado del pez globo que es la raíz de todas esas pociones Vudú. La combinación exacta de ingredientes es única para cada hechicero que la crea, como lo es el antídoto”

-“¿Quieres decir que Alec está vivo y puede ser curado con la poción correcta?”- exclamó Izzy exclamó asombrada, con la esperanza en su hermoso rostro.

-“Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir”- respondió Madeline, de acuerdo- “La toxina Zombie imita a la muerte en sus víctimas, paralizándolas y ralentizando su ritmo cardíaco y respiración a casi nada. Pueden permanecer vivos en ese estado durante varios días a menos que ocurra un embalsamamiento o, en el caso de los Cazadores de Sombras, cremación”- Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara del fantasma- “Fue una pequeña y simple treta y estaba funcionando perfectamente hasta que el Barón decidió que yo era un cabo suelto”

Se escuchó una fuerte inspiración mientras Izzy asimilaba las palabras de Madeline- “¿Cómo conseguimos el antídoto?”- le preguntó, su voz áspera por la emoción en la que estaba tratando de reinar.

-“Tendrás que ir a la choza del Barón, pero no será fácil. Tiene un demonio mascota, Sinistre, que vigila las instalaciones”- respondió Madeline- “Si entras te puedo decir dónde encontrar el antídoto. También puedo decirte dónde encontrar evidencia de la conspiración con Highsmith. El Barón no solía dejarme sola en su choza, pero cuando lo hizo, aproveche se t

-“Cuéntame sobre Sinistre”- exigió Cally.

-“Es un demonio poderoso que toma la forma de un gran cocodrilo. Incluso si lo derrotas, la cabaña en sí tiene protecciones que deberán ser eliminadas. Una vez dentro, hay un gabinete de madera tallada junto a la puerta principal. En el estante superior del escritorio, detrás del falso panel posterior, encontrarán una caja que contiene todos los mensajes de fuego que Dredd recibió de Ezra Highsmith”- cuando Madeline terminó de hablar, miró expectante a Cally LaMort.

La Reina Voodoo asintió con la cabeza- “No me gusta la parte que jugaste en este horrible negocio Madeline, pero hay otros que merecen un castigo más que tú. Prometo que el Barón Dredd pagará por sus crímenes. Ve en paz”

-“Cuando tengas a Dredd a tu merced, dile que te ayudé a derrotarlo, cuéntale, cuéntale, cuéntale...”- la voz del fantasma comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que su presencia hasta que no quedó ni una pizca de humo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces de la habitación se encendieron y Cally miró a cada uno de sus invitados antes de levantarse y decir- “De acuerdo, gente, tenemos planes y trabajo por hacer y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama dura y estrecha en su celda. El colchón delgado proporcionaba poca protección y le dolían los huesos si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en una posición. Por fin se levantó, renunciando a otro intento fallido de dormir un poco. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y por el largo y liso cabello negro deseando poder despertar de esta pesadilla.

Su mente repetía las palabras de Cally; ‘Si permites que te condenen, su asesino seguirá libre. Tú sabes que él no querría eso, si los roles estuvieran invertidos, Alec movería montañas para llevar a tu asesino ante la justicia’. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, y Magnus sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y conseguir justicia para Alec. ¿Pero cómo podría hacer algo atrapado en esta celda? Era más que frustrante.

Caminó hacia la mesa de madera y la silla en la esquina opuesta de la pequeña celda y se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra. Sus carceleros le habían proporcionado bolígrafo y papel, así que decidió repasar cada detalle del tiempo que él y Alec habían pasado en Nueva Orleans, todo podría ser importante. Ciertamente, esto había sido cuidadosamente planeado y llevado a cabo meticulosamente. Ni él, ni Alec habían tenido ningún indicio de que estuvieran en peligro.

Magnus pensó en quién podría haber tenido un motivo y los medios para llevar a cabo este plan, y su mente se dirigió de inmediato a Ezra Highsmith; pero él había estado en Idris, por lo que habría necesitado ayuda local para llevar a cabo su plan. Ciertamente había Subterráneos que podrían ser comprados, Baron Dredd por ejemplo, pero Magnus habría reconocido a Dredd si hubiera estado cerca de Alec. Suspirando, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, cualquier detalle, por pequeño que fuera, podría ser la clave para desentrañar esta pesadilla. No recuperaría a Alec, pero al menos su muerte sería vengada y Magnus podría tratar de seguir por ambos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un plan se pone en marcha.

 

Robert Lightwood estaba de pie frente al ataúd de su hijo en la Cámara Lazarus, con su ex esposa a su lado. De alguna manera, esta tragedia compartida los había acercado mientras luchaban por aceptarlo. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro afligido de Maryse, tan a menudo como lo hacía al pacifico de Alec. Sin proponérselo, Robert encontró su mano extendiéndose para acariciar la pálida mejilla de su hijo en un gesto que no había hecho desde que Alec era un niño pequeño.

-“Quiero llevarlo a casa”- la voz de Maryse rompió el silencio de la pequeña capilla- “Quiero llevarlo a Idris, hacer el funeral y dejarlo junto a Max”- su voz tembló y se quebró cuando mencionó a su hijo menor que había sido asesinado antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de crecer.

-“Lo sé”- dijo Robert en voz baja colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- “Deberíamos quedarnos para el juicio, pero veré qué puedo arreglar”

Cuando los dos Cazadores de Sombras voltearon para salir de la capilla, Alec, atrapado en su ataúd con la misma seguridad que si hubiera bandas de acero reteniéndolo, trató desesperadamente de abrir los ojos, que su voz formara las palabras… _‘No, esperen, estoy vivo, estoy vivo... ¡¿no pueden verlo, mamá, papá, por favor?!’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El sol apenas había comenzado a elevarse en el cielo cuando Cally LaMort entró en la celda de su cliente. Encontró a Magnus en la silla junto al escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, como si hubiera estado escribiendo cuando el sueño lo dominó. Se acercó al escritorio y puso el café que llevaba antes de sacudir suavemente su hombro. Magnus se movió ligeramente y gimió al sentir la rigidez en su cuello y espalda desde la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

-“¿Cally?”- susurró atontado- “¿Qué hora es?”

-“Es de mañana cher”- respondió ella- “Pero todavía tenemos un par de horas antes de que comience el juicio y tengo mucho que contarte!”

Magnus se enderezó ante sus palabras y bebió un poco del café tratando de limpiar las telarañas de su cerebro para que pudiera entender lo que ella le diga.

-“Me reuní anoche con Jace, Isabelle, Aidan y Morag. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para comenzar esta investigación, así que acordamos realizar una sesión para contactar a Alec”

-“¿Q–qué?”- jadeó Magnus, sintiéndose extrañamente mareado y débil por la idea. Daría su vida por un segundo más con Alec, incluso por sólo escuchar su voz otra vez...

-“Magnus… está bien, voy a continuar y decir esto directamente. Alec no está muerto, el Barón Dredd le dio toxina zombi. Jace y los demás están trabajando para obtener el antídoto mientras hablamos... ¡Magnus!”- antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Magnus se deslizó de la silla y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando volvió en sí, Magnus yacía en el catre estrecho de su celda, y Cally estaba sentada cerca, dándole palmaditas en la mano y apartándole el cabello de la frente. Ella le sonrió suavemente al ver que sus ojos se abrían- “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, cher”

-“A–Alexander está vivo, tengo que ir con él, tengo que verlo...”- tartamudeó Magnus mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama. Su mente no podía encontrar otro pensamiento coherente más allá de la abrumadora necesidad de llegar a su querido Cazador de Sombras.

-“No, cher, no puedes verlo ahora, el juicio comenzará dentro de una hora y nuestro trabajo es detener las cosas hasta que Jace pueda volver con el antídoto y la prueba de la conspiración. Aquí, toma un poco de agua y déjame informarte sobre todo lo que sabemos”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, apenas un destello de luz brillaba en el horizonte cuando el pequeño bote salió del muelle de Nueva Orleans en dirección al pantano. Jace se sentó en la parte posterior con Aidan guiando la pequeña nave mientras Morag e Izzy iban al frente. Parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el paisaje urbano fuera reemplazado por la salvaje maraña de vegetación y agua que era el pantano de Luisiana. Cally se había asegurado de que supieran exactamente cómo llegar a la choza del Barón, y Jace estaba agradecido, no le gustaba la idea de perderse en este lugar olvidado de Dios.

Jace miró a Aidan y en su rostro vio una mirada de intensa concentración mientras examinaba el área en busca de cualquier señal de problemas. Además de Alec e Izzy, Jace no podía pensar en alguien más a quien preferiría tener a su lado en una pelea. El hechicero controlaba magia poderosa, pero también era un guerrero y ambos atributos serían necesarios para tener alguna posibilidad de rescatar a Alec y Magnus.

Aidan llamó la atención de Jace y una sonrisa sombría se formó en su rostro- “Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de llegar al Barón, tal vez deberíamos repasar lo que sabemos sobre ese demonio suyo”

-“Sinistre es un demonio en forma de cocodrilo, muy fuerte y rápido, con poderosas mandíbulas. Su cola es como un látigo y está llena de espinas venenosas. Prefiere llevar a sus víctimas al agua donde puede maniobrar más y puede usar un giro para arrástralas bajo el agua y desgarrarlas. ¿Olvidé algo importante?”- dijo Jace imitando a un niño de escuela recitando la respuesta a su maestro.

Aidan se rió entre dientes- “No, eso suena como todos los puntos importantes. Les haré un hechizo a tí e Izzy para ayudarles a respirar bajo el agua. Si te hunde, aún podrás luchar”

-“Izzy y yo nos encargaremos de Sinistre, preocúpate por el Barón Dredd. Cally dijo que era muy viejo y bastante poderoso”- dijo Jace más en serio.

-“Yo no soy un polluelo”- se rio Aidan- “Pero no tengo ninguna intención de subestimar al Barón”- dijo al ver la mirada de franca curiosidad en el rostro de Jace- “Recuerdo a Culloden”

-“¿Culloden?”

Negando con la cabeza ante la falta de conocimiento del Cazador sobre cualquier cosa que no esté relacionada con el Mundo de las Sombras, Aidan agregó- “La batalla de Culloden en 1746 marcó el sangriento final de la rebelión jacobita en Gran Bretaña”

-“¡Seguramente debes haber oído hablar de ‘Bonnie Prince Charlie’!”- exclamó Morag- “¡El joven pretendiente de Stuart que intentó derrocar al rey Jorge! Durante muchos años después de la derrota del príncipe, fue ilegal usar el tartán”- suspiró Morag, la expresión vacía en el rostro de Jace le dijo que no había comprendido el significado del tartán para los clanes escoceses- “Piensa que alguien está haciendo ilegal el uso de tus runas”- dijo con aspereza. Aidan se rió de la mirada de asombro en el rostro del Cazador de Sombras.

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo mientras el bote continuaba deslizándose silenciosamente a través del agua verde oscuro que de vez en cuando atrapaba la húmeda y viscosa vegetación que cubría gran parte del pantano. El cielo era más brillante ahora, pero poca luz parecía filtrarse a ese lugar lúgubre y peligroso. De repente, el silencio que los rodeaba se rompió por los gritos de pájaros carroñeros. Allí, sobre las ramas de un árbol muerto, perfiladas contra el cielo gris y nublado, cientos de buitres negros graznaban mientras el bote pasaba debajo de ellos.

-“Espero que no nos estén esperando”- bromeó Izzy- “No me gustaría ser el bocadillo de un buitre”

Jace estaba contento de ver a su hermana lucir más como la chica feroz y amante de la diversión que él conocía. La noticia de que tenían la oportunidad de salvar a Alec era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

El sonido de los pájaros carroñeros se alejó, y Morag notó que los otros sonidos más sutiles del pantano también habían desaparecido- “Debemos estar cerca al Barón ahora”- dijo ella con un ligero estremecimiento- “Cally dijo que había una zona muerta alrededor de la choza debido a Sinistre” y en ese preciso momento, tuvieron el primer atisbo de la vivienda de madera gris y desgastada. Jace dirigió el bote hacia el pequeño muelle.

De repente, el silencio espeluznante del lugar se rompió por el sonido de algo pesado que se deslizaba en el agua y luego un rugido ensordecedor llenó el aire. El agua alrededor del bote comenzó a agitarse cuando apareció un enorme caimán rodeando la pequeña nave.

-“¡Hora del espectáculo!”- exclamó Izzy mientras se acercaba a un lado del bote y se lanzaba sin miedo al agua oscura, con Jace pisándole los talones.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descansamos un poco, Alec está vivo, más o menos, sólo nos queda que los demás puedan conseguir el antídoto y sacar a Magnus de prisión

 

Dos brujos llegaron a la celda de Magnus para escoltarlo a él y su abogada a la sala del tribunal. Mientras subían las empinadas escaleras de madera hasta el nivel del suelo, Magnus pudo ver el sombrío y nublado cielo de la mañana y su mente deambuló, no por primera vez, hacia Jace y los demás, esperando desesperadamente que hubieran tenido éxito en su búsqueda del antídoto. Lo único que realmente le importaba era que Alec estuviera bien.

La sala a la que fueron llevados tenía techos altos con pesadas vigas de madera. Las paredes interrumpidas por grandes ventanas rectangulares sin cortinas. En la parte delantera de la sala, en un estrado, había un gran escritorio adornado con cinco sillas de cuero de respaldo alto. Dos de las sillas serian ocupadas por miembros del Coven; otras dos por miembros de la Clave y la del Presidente, en el centro, estaría ocupada por el juez, Lucian Graymark. Estos cinco determinarían el resultado del juicio una vez que se hayan presentado todas las pruebas. El veredicto sería vinculante tanto para el Coven como para la Clave y no habría apelaciones.

A la derecha, y en un estrado más pequeño, había un escritorio donde se sentarían los testigos para ser interrogados. A nivel del piso había mesas para el Inquisidor y el Abogado, y asientos para los espectadores. Magnus se sentó junto a Cally y vio como Luke entraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en el banco. Sabía que el voto decisivo sería el de Luke si los veredictos de la Clave y el Coven terminaba en empate, era una posición poco envidiable, dado el clima actual.

El juicio comenzó con declaraciones de apertura del Inquisidor y el Abogado. Magnus escuchó atentamente mientras Ezra Highsmith delineaba el caso contra él. Según Highsmith, Magnus Bane fue era único que podía haber matado a Alec, era quien tuvo la oportunidad, los medios y el motivo. Fue esa última afirmación lo que llamó la atención de Magnus, ¿qué posible motivo podría atribuirle el Inquisidor? Alec era todo su mundo y siempre lo sería.

Los primeros dos testigos que llamó Ezra eran empleados del hotel donde Alec y Magnus se habían alojado. Testificaron el hecho de que habían visto a la pareja discutiendo, aunque bajo un interrogatorio cruzado no pudieron decir exactamente de qué se trataba el desacuerdo. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y le susurró algo a Cally- "Alec y yo siempre hemos discutido, por lo general sobre cosas tontas como que quiero que él use más color, o que no quiera salir de fiesta. Así somos nosotros"

Cally asintió en respuesta y respondió- "Me pregunto a dónde irá el Inquisidor con esto"- Justo cuando terminó de hablar, se llamó al siguiente testigo, un brujo llamado Avery Sater.

Magnus se sorprendió cuando vio al hombre alto y delgado acercarse al banco y tomar posesión de este. El brujo llevaba un par de jeans azul descolorido y una sudadera negra varias tallas demasiado grande para su estrecho cuerpo. Magnus sabía que esa elección de moda en particular estaba hecha para esconder un par de alas de murciélago, la marca de brujo de Sater. No había visto a Avery en varios años, pero habían estado cerca al mismo tiempo, y Magnus no podía imaginar lo que podría decir el hechicero que fuera de interés en la corte. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo.

El hechicero juró responder las preguntas que se le hicieron con honestidad, y el Inquisidor se adelantó mientras preguntaba- "Tiene conocimiento personal de un momento hace unos años cuando Magnus Bane y el Cazador de Sombras, Alexander Lightwood, se separaron, ¿no es así?"

-"Si"- respondió Sater, luciendo incómodo.

-"¿Sabes por qué sucedió eso?"

-"Sé lo que Magnus, me refiero al Gran Brujo Bane, me dijo en ese momento"- dijo, aunque parecía reacio a decir más.

Cally se puso de pie- "No veo la relevancia de esta línea de interrogación"

-"Para el móvil"- respondió Ezra suavemente.

-"Permitiré que el interrogatorio continúe, pero por favor vaya al punto inquisidor"- dijo Luke un poco impaciente.

-"Muy bien, su señoría. Brujo Sater, por favor, dígale al tribunal lo que el acusado le dijo que era el motivo de la ruptura"

Mirando renuentemente hacia Magnus, Sater suspiró y dijo- "Me dijo que había problemas de confianza entre ellos. A Magnus no le gusta hablar de su pasado y esa renuencia finalmente causó una grieta"

-"¿Y Magnus Bane le dijo específicamente qué había en su pasado que no deseaba discutir con el Cazador de Sombras?"

Avery Sater parecía afligido cuando se volvió hacia los jueces diciendo- "Debo responder a esa pregunta, seguramente un hombre tiene derecho a mantener su vida privada si lo desea"

Luke miró al testigo mientras decía- "Debe responder las preguntas del Inquisidor, esta es una investigación de asesinato y eso pesa más que el derecho a la privacidad de una persona"

Magnus se encontró preguntándose de qué se trataba todo esto. Había roto con Alec hace mucho tiempo cuando descubrió que el chico había estado hablando con su ex novia, Camille. Había sido un momento muy difícil para los dos. Eventualmente, Magnus se dio cuenta de su parte en lo que sucedió, y que no había nada peor que separarse de Alec. Todo fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿cómo podría ser relevante ahora? Recordó una tarde durante la cual Avery había ido a visitarlo, pero había estado bebiendo bastante y no recordaba mucho más.

Mirando al Inquisidor, la ira escrita claramente en su rostro, Sater respondió- "No deseaba discutir la identidad de su padre. A ningún brujo le gusta tener esa discusión, incluso si no conocemos los detalles"

-"¿Acaso Magnus Bane temía que si el Cazador de Sombras sabía quién era su padre, sería inaceptable, incluso peligroso?"

-"Sí"- gruñó Sater.

-"Ahora Brujo Sater, ¿puedes decirnos quién es el padre de Magnus Bane?"- prácticamente ronroneó Ezra, estaba tan contento con este testigo. La información del Barón Dredd había sido acertada.

-"Asmodeus"- murmuró Sater inaudiblemente.

-"¿Podrías repetir eso un poco más fuerte por favor, para que la corte pueda escuchar tu respuesta?"- casi canturrea Ezra.

-"¡Dije ASMODEUS!"- gritó Avery Sater mirando con furia al Inquisidor.

El jadeo de la abarrotada sala de la corte le dijo a Magnus todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el éxito del plan de Highsmith. Había estado tan borracho la noche que Avery lo visitó, que no recordaba haberle contado los detalles de su ruptura con Alec. Por supuesto, una vez que los dos se habían reconciliado, de hecho, le había dicho a Alec quién era su padre, o más bien, él lo había adivinado. Nunca había sido un problema entre ellos, pero Magnus estaba muy seguro de que Alec nunca compartió esa información con nadie más. Él se sentiría obligado a conservar la privacidad de Magnus y su reserva se habría extendido incluso a aquellos cercanos a él, como Maryse. No había forma de probar que Alec sabía sobre Asmodeus durante bastante tiempo, y Ezra haría que pareciera que el descubrimiento de ese secreto había llevado a la muerte de Alec. Por primera vez, Magnus sintió que la soga se apretaba alrededor de su cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Robert vio como una alterada Maryse salía de la sala de la corte. Tardó unos minutos en alcanzarla en el pasillo que conducía a la Cámara Lázaro, donde el cuerpo de Alec yacía en paz esperando que lo llevaran de regreso a Idris. Puso una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Maryse y se sorprendió al encontrarla temblando. Orgullosa y feroz, Maryse era una de las personas más fuertes que él conocía y le sacudió, un poco, el verla así.

-"Oh Robert, ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Asmodeus, un Príncipe del Infierno? ¿Es posible que Magnus matara a Alec?"- su voz se quebró cuando pronunció la última palabra.

Robert volteó a Maryse para mirarlo, con ambas manos firmemente sobre sus hombros- "Maryse, siempre hemos sabido que Magnus Bane es un poderoso hechicero, extraordinariamente poderoso, y eso generalmente habla de la fortaleza del demonio que lo engendró. Alec también lo sabía, él amaba y confiaba en Magnus Bane, no a causa de quién era su padre, sino a causa de quién es Magnus. Todavía creo en lo que vi hace unos días en Nueva York. Vi a una pareja, devotos el uno con el otro, y que estaban dispuestos y eran capaces de hacer el trabajo duro de una relación"

Maryse miró a Robert, un poco sorprendida. No solía hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos, pero estaba agradecida de que, al menos en esta ocasión, lo hubiera hecho.

-"Hablé con Luke sobre llevar a Alec a Idris"- continuó Robert después de unos momentos de silencio- "Dijo que eso no sería un problema. He dispuesto tener un portal abierto esta noche. Me quedaré aquí mientras tú haces los arreglos para el funeral y la cremación. Deberíamos poder poner las cenizas de Alec junto a las de Max en un par de días"

_Él_  no pudo formar las palabras, o sonido alguno, ni siquiera un grito pasó por sus labios mientras Alec luchó desesperadamente para decirles a sus padres que estaba  _vivo_. Magnus era  _inocente_. Algo, cualquier cosa para terminar esta pesadilla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfrentamiento.

 

Isabelle se tensó levemente cuando el agua verde oscuro del pantano se cerró sobre ella. La visibilidad era pobre, pero la luz brillante de la energía demoníaca que rodeaba a Sinistre le ayudó a apuntar al enorme reptil. Jace le tocó el hombro brevemente indicando que él iniciaría un ataque frontal y ella debería rodear a la bestia.

Lanzó el látigo electrum que se había enrollado alrededor de su brazo como un brazalete, su movimiento lento y elegante en el agua. El observar el látigo mientras se ondulaba frente a ella, le hizo entender a la Cazadora de Sombras lo diferente que iba a ser esto de las habituales batallas rápidas. Una danza lenta y mortal con un enemigo tan completamente en casa en este mundo acuático como ellos no lo estaban.

Isabelle vio al gigante demonio rodar su enorme cuerpo mientras se alejaba de la espada serafín de Jace. En el último segundo, azotó su cola con púas evitando por poco la cabeza del Cazador. Izzy se lanzó a la espalda de Sinistre, montándose a horcajadas sobre la criatura mientras su látigo rodeaba su hocico en lo que parecía una cámara lenta. El monstruo giró frenéticamente llevando a Isabelle más profundamente en el agua oscura en lo que los mundanos llamaron un giro de la muerte mientras trataba de hacerla pedazos.

Jace se agachó, desesperado por no perder de vista a Isabelle o Sinistre. Su espada seráfica brillaba al rojo vivo, iluminando las profundidades mientras los seguía. Estaba muy agradecido de que el hechizo de Aidan le permitiera a él e Izzy respirar bajo el agua, o esta batalla ya hubiera terminado. Una vez que llegó a la profundidad correcta, Jace vio al demonio tratar de tirar a Izzy de su espalda con su cola mortal llena de púas. Con una última embestida poderosa, Jace balanceó la hoja serafín cortando la cola del demonio justo detrás de las púas.

Jace sabía que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Isabelle estaba luchando por mantener su posición en la espalda de Sinistre y mantener su látigo bien apretado alrededor de sus fauces mortales. Se acercó más al demonio, buscando una oportunidad de hundir su espada en la suave barriga de la bestia, y con suerte golpear algún órgano vital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aidan y Morag se acercaban al muelle del Barón. Sabían que debajo de ellos se libraba una batalla y solo podían esperar que los dos Cazadores de Sombras tuvieran éxito en su intento de destruir la horrible mascota de Dredd. Aidan salió primero del bote y lo aseguró antes de ayudar a Morag. Él no había estado contento cuando ella insistió en ser parte de esta excursión, pero no podía descartar su argumento, si alguno de ellos estaba herido, era poco probable que Aidan tuviera la fuerza para hacer alguna curación una vez que haya lidiado con el Barón. Así que se conformó con exigirle que se quedará atrás, y no participará en ninguna pelea.

Aidan no sintió una fuerte presencia mágica cuando se acercó a la choza, lo que significaba que Dredd no estaba en casa; aunque sabía que un brujo como el Barón haría que su casa estuviera fuertemente protegida, así que se detuvo a unos pocos pies de la puerta y permitió a su magia reunirse en sus manos. Las llamas negras comenzaron a danzar alrededor de sus dedos y cuando el poder había ganado suficiente fuerza, lo dirigió alrededor de la pequeña choza y lo vio entrar, una luz salvaje en sus ojos verde grisáceo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su hermoso rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Barón Dredd acababa de abandonar la casa de uno de sus clientes que, al igual que él, vivía en el pantano. Había una suma saludable en su bolsillo, el pago de un poco de magia que le habían pedido que realizara. Independientemente de lo que dijeran sobre él, los servicios del Barón no eran baratos; pero, además, él no hacía preguntas y pagaban tanto por su silencio como por su magia.

Lo sintió justo cuando entraba en su bote, ¡un ataque masivo contra las barreras que había colocado en su choza. Se encogió al sentir que se doblaban y luego se rompían. ¿Cómo era posible? Muy pocos brujos tendrían el tipo de fuerza requerida para hacer eso. Magnus Bane, por supuesto, pero estaba encarcelado, no era una amenaza. ¿Cally LaMort? La chica tenía talento, pero Dredd no creía que ella fuera tan poderosa, además estaría con Bane intentando estúpidamente salvar su vida. El Barón negó con la cabeza, realmente no importaba quién era este intruso, pronto se arrepentirían mucho por sus acciones precipitadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aidan se tambaleó ligeramente al sentir las defensas del Barón finalmente ceder. Morag extendió una mano para calmarlo y preguntó- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Bien, esas salvaguardas eran fuertes, pero creo que todavía me queda un poco si nos encontramos con más problemas"- le sonrió Aidan.

-"Sólo no seas demasiado arrogante"- le respondió golpeándole el brazo mientras se movían hacia la puerta principal.

Aidan silbó mientras miraba el lujoso interior de la choza del Barón. Gruesas alfombras orientales cubrían el suelo, estanterías de caoba llenas de libros de cuero ornamentado y otras curiosidades alineadas en las paredes- "Claro que no esperaba esto del exterior. ¿Quién diría que ser un idiota malvado pagaba tan bien?"

Morag sonrió- "Que no te dé ideas. Busca en el escritorio esas cartas de Highsmith y veré si puedo encontrar el antídoto del que Madeline habló"- Se estremeció un poco al pensar en Alec, aparentemente muerto para todos los que lo rodeaban, pero aún consciente de lo que se decía y hacía. Cuanto antes volvieran a él con la cura, mejor. No se sabía en qué tipo de estado emocional estaría.

Al acercarse al armario junto a la puerta, Morag lo abrió y se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada por algunas de las pociones y muestras que se alineaban en los estantes de Dredd. En el estante más alto, vio la pequeña botella de cristal violeta que había estado buscando y se la metió apresuradamente en la bolsa, aliviada de no mirar a más detalle la evidencia del trabajo depravado en el que el Barón se había involucrado. Luego se volvió para ver cómo iba Aidan con su investigación del escritorio.

-"¿Alguna suerte para encontrar las cartas?"- preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro del brujo.

-"Sí, estaban justo donde el aprendiz de Dredd dijo que estarían. Mira esto, Highsmith va a tener mucho por lo que responder"- respondió Aidan negando con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el Barón Dredd entró en la habitación. Llamas verde-grisáceo salieron disparadas de sus manos mientras miraba a los dos intrusos. Morag y Aidan sólo tuvieron segundos para escabullirse antes de que la llamas explotaran en la pared detrás de ellos.

Aidan fue el primero en levantarse, colocándose entre el Barón y Morag avanzó hacia el hombre, su propia magia negra crujiendo entre sus dedos.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- gruñó Dredd mientras enviaba otra ráfaga de magia a Aidan;

-"Aidan Briosag, Gran brujo de Edimburgo, ¡ah! y amigo de Magnus Bane"- respondió Aidan devolviendo el estallido de Dredd con uno de los suyos"

El Barón Dredd rugió de dolor e ira cuando la magia de Aidan le chamuscó la mejilla antes de que pudiera apartarse del camino- "Haré que te arrepientas de haber pisado este lugar. ¡Le daré de comer a Sinistre!"

-"Bueno, ciertamente puedes intentarlo"- dijo Aidan con una risa mientras enviaba más magia destellando hacia su adversario.

Detrás del escritorio, Morag había tardado en ponerse de pie y con los otros dos brujos absortos en la batalla, agarró rápidamente las cartas que ella y Aidan habían estado mirando cuando el Barón entró, y las metió en su bolso junto con el antídoto para Alec.

Morag había pasado toda su vida adulta entrenando y practicando el arte de la curación. En un duelo mágico, como el que se desataba a su alrededor, era la primera en admitir que era completamente inútil. Si Aidan no era capaz de vencer al Barón Dredd, sabía que estarían en serios problemas; ¿y dónde estaban Isabelle y Jace? ¿Podrían haber destruido Sinistre o sería otro peligro más que enfrentar antes de poder regresar al Barrio Francés?

El sonido de un gran restallido, un grito ronco y un destello de luz hicieron que Morag volviera a ponerse de pie mientras miraba con aturdido silencio la escena frente a ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo peligro para Alec.

 

_-"¿_ _Acaso_ _Magnus Bane_ _temía_ _que si el Cazador de Sombras sabía quién era su padre, sería_ _inaceptable_ _, incluso_ _peligroso_ _?"_

_-"Sí"- gruñó_ _Sater_ _._

_-"_ _Ahora_ _Brujo_ _Sater_ _, ¿puedes_ _decirnos_ _quién es el padre de Magnus Bane?"-_ _prácticamente_ _ronroneó_ _Ezra, estaba tan contento con este_ _testigo_ _. La información del_ _barón_ _Dredd había sido_ _acertada_ _._

_-"_ _Asmodeus_ _"-_ _murmuró_ _Sater_ _inaudiblemente_ _._

_-"¿Podrías_ _repetir_ _eso un poco más fuerte por_ _favor_ _, para que la corte pueda escuchar tu respuesta?"- casi_ _canturrea_ _Ezra._

_-"¡Dije_ _ASMODEUS_ _!"- gritó Avery_ _Sater_ _mirando con furia al Inquisidor._

.

.

.

Lucian Graymark golpeó el escritorio bruscamente con el martillo para devolver el orden al tribunal. Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidió hacer un receso hasta el siguiente día, permitiendo al defensor de Magnus tiempo para que se reagrupara. Decir que esta última revelación fue una bomba era una subestimación masiva, y aunque no creía que eso afectaría su propia objetividad, dudaba que lo mismo pudiera decirse de los demás. Luke suspiró suavemente, el trabajo de Cally LaMort se había vuelto infinitamente más difícil y, a menos que ella pudiera hacer un milagro, Magnus se encontraría enfrentando una sentencia de muerte.

Cally siguió a Magnus y su acompañante de vuelta a la celda. Tenía que admitir que Ezra Highsmith había sido muy inteligente, incluso si la revelación del padre de Magnus no tenía nada que ver con el caso, no podía silenciar eso ahora. Había Cazadores de Sombras y Brujos por igual que creían que Magnus era culpable sólo por ese hecho. Por millonésima vez en ese día, se preguntó cómo estaban Jace y los demás, y cuándo regresarían con la evidencia que necesitaba para darle la vuelta a este caso.

Una vez que los guardias se habían marchado, Magnus se volvió hacia Cally con una sonrisa sombría- "Creo que salió bien"

-"Oh sí, va a ir aún mejor mañana cuando le diga a la corte que no importa si tu padre es Asmodeus o Santa Claus"- respondió Cally con sarcasmo- "Alec lo sabía, ¿verdad?"- ella preguntó más seriamente.

Ante la mención de Alec, el rostro de Magnus se arrugó- "Sí, lo sabía, se lo dije hace años, pero ya lo había adivinado. No le importaba, no cambiaba como me veía antes sus ojos"- dijo Magnus en voz baja, su voz se quebró levemente al recordar ese tiempo atrás cuando finalmente había comenzado a confiar en Alec con su pasado.

Cally puso una mano sobre el hombro de Magnus, en gesto tranquilizador- "Todo va a estar bien,  _Cher_. Te vamos a sacar de aquí y traer de vuelta a Alec, te lo prometo"- estaba preocupada por Magnus, era un poderoso hechicero, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que depender de otros en una situación difícil, y estaba preocupado por Alec; y ella también, a decir verdad. La droga encantada que Dredd había preparado mantendría vivo al muchacho durante días, pero eventualmente, si no se administraba el antídoto, Alec no estaría imitando a la muerte, estaría completamente  _muerto_.

Magnus sonrió débilmente- "Sé que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes Cally y tenemos que hablar sobre el juicio mañana, pero podrías ir con Alec ahora, decirle que estamos trabajando para liberarlo de esa droga horrible, decirle que lo  _amo_ "- su voz se quebró un poco al susurrar las últimas palabras.

Cally asintió con la cabeza- "Regresaré tan pronto como pueda"- le dijo ella por encima de su hombro mientras salía de la celda. Era difícil ver a un hechicero tan fuerte e ingenioso como Magnus Bane reducido a un peón en el mortal juego de alguien. No podía dejar que Ezra Highsmith ganara, ¡no lo permitiría!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maryse Lightwood recorrió el angosto espacio en la Camara de Lázaro mientras esperaba que Robert volviera con la ayuda que necesitaban para llevar el cuerpo de Alec a Idris. El primer día del juicio fue más difícil de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Estaba empezando a creer que se había equivocado al apoyar la decisión de Alec de estar con el Brujo. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora sobre el padre de Magnus Bane, podría haber intentado interferir y su hijo todavía estaría vivo.

Su mente vagó hacia Isabelle y Jace, ellos no habían asistido al primer día, y eso la sorprendió. Pero entonces, Isabelle había estado tan angustiada por la muerte del joven Max, que no había podido asistir a su funeral, así que quizás esto también había sido demasiado para su hija. Maryse sabía que Jace cuidaría de Izzy, se quedaría con ella hasta que estuviera lista para enfrentar esta pesadilla. Tendría que pedirle a Robert que les dijera a los muchachos sobre sus arreglos para Alec cuando volviera.

Ella detuvo su ritmo brevemente y puso una mano sobre la pálida y fría mejilla de Alec. Su hermoso niño, su primer hijo, la vida de un Cazador de Sombras era dura y, a menudo, corta, pero no para ser asesinado, no en una batalla, sino por alguien a quien amaba y en quien confiaba...

-"Maryse"

La voz de Robert interrumpió sus dolorosos pensamientos y se volvió hacia la puerta para ver a su esposo acompañado de Jia Penhallow, otros Cazadores y un Brujo. Jia se acercó a Maryse y le puso una mano en el hombro cuando el hechicero comenzó a abrir un portal. Robert y los otros Cazadores de Sombras cuidadosamente levantaron el ataúd de Alec y se movieron hacia el ahora arremolinado portal.

-"Nuestros pensamientos y oraciones van con usted y su familia"- susurró Jia mientras Maryse se alineaba detrás del ataúd y se preparaba para entrar al portal- " _Ave_ _Atque_ _Vale Alexander_ _Lightwood_ "

El portal acababa de cerrarse detrás de Maryse cuando Cally entró en la habitación, deteniéndose en seco cuando notó que no había ataúd- "¿Qué rayos...?"- murmuró.

-"¿Por qué está aquí abogada?"- dijo Jia Penhallow con voz fría y severa mientras caminaba hacia la sorprendida chica.

-"Vine en petición de Magnus para presentar mis respetos a su amado"- respondió Cally con sombría determinación de no retroceder ante esta Cazadora de Sombras- "¿Dónde está Alec Lightwood?"

Jia miró a la chica diciendo- "Su familia lo llevó de regreso a Idris para el funeral. No vi la necesidad de negar sus deseos al respecto"

-"¡No vio necesidad!"- Cally prácticamente chilló, pero era poco lo que podía hacer. Era improbable que Jia Penhallow la escuchara sin pruebas. Por la expresión sombría en el rostro de la Cónsul, podía ver que creía en la historia que tejía el Inquisidor; empezaba a pensar que era un error confiar en los Subterráneos, tener fe en los Acuerdos. Todo por lo que Alec y Magnus habían trabajado tan duro ahora estaba en juego.

-"Sugiero que vuelvas con tu cliente"- dijo Jia con desdén, luego giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Cally sintió una ola de puro pánico, ¿dónde estaban Jace y los demás? ¿Volverían a tiempo para detener esta locura? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Magnus?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo colocaron en una habitación con poca luz, escuchó a su madre sollozar en voz baja, sintió que ella tocaba su mejilla y luego estaba solo, solo con su miedo, solo con su frustración. ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta que estaba vivo? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Magnus? Y Dios,  _oh Dios_ , ¿cómo iba a evitar que lo quemaran vivo cuando no podía ni siquiera mover su dedo meñique?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la batalla contra Dredd, ¿llegaran a tiempo?

 

_El sonido de un gran_ _restallido_ _, un grito ronco y un destello de luz hicieron que_ _Morag_  volviera a ponerse de pie mientras miraba con aturdido silencio la escena frente a ella...

.

.

.

Cerca de la puerta de la cabaña del Barón estaban Jace e Izzy, goteando de las oscuras aguas del pantano, cubiertos de marcas de garras y vegetación verde y viscosa, ¡pero aún vivos y listos para una pelea!

El látigo de Isabelle había restallado dando vueltas alrededor de las piernas de Dredd y lo había hecho estrellarse contra el suelo. Llamas negras salieron disparadas de los dedos de Aidan formando cadenas de energía mágica que se unieron al hechicero dejándolo inmovilizado y terminando efectivamente su duelo. El Barón chilló con ira mientras trataba en vano de liberarse.

-"Ustedes dos son un regalo para la vista"- dijo Morag mientras corría hacia los Cazadores de Sombras.

-"¿Encontraste el antídoto?"- le preguntó Izzy, su preocupación por Alec era la mayor preocupación en su mente.

-"Sí, sí"- le aseguró Morag- "Y una prueba de la conspiración. Todo estaba exactamente donde Madeline aseguró. Ahora déjenme limpiarlos a ustedes dos, y luego podemos llevar esta porquería a Nueva Orleans"- continuó indicando al Barón que todavía estaba en el piso detrás de ella.

-"¿Madeline? ¿Madeline Shroud? Eso no es posible"- dijo ahogadamente El Barón Dredd, la conmoción escrita claramente en su delgado rostro.

-"Te aseguro que sí, pero eso es algo que deberás tratar con la reina de Vudú, Dredd"- dijo Aidan sonriendo ampliamente- "Cuando hablamos con la señorita Shroud, ella quería asegurarse que le dijéramos que ella nos ayudó a localizarlo"

El Barón Dredd gruñó; pero, como no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, nadie estaba particularmente preocupado. Morag hizo un rápido trabajo para curar las diversas heridas que Jace e Izzy habían recibido en su batalla con Sinistre, antes de ponerles ropa limpia y seca. Tan pronto como terminó, Jace ayudó a Aidan a llevar al Barón Dredd al bote.

El Cazador de Sombras estaba seguro de que Cally disfrutaría interrogar a Dredd en el estrado. La prueba de la conspiración era clara y la única esperanza de Dredd para la indulgencia del Coven dependería de su cooperación. A diferencia del incidente de Edimburgo, Ezra Highsmith no saldría ileso de este encuentro y por eso Jace estaba muy agradecido.

-"No se saldrán con la suya"- gruñó Dredd- "Nadie creerá que conspiré con el Inquisidor. No hay pruebas de que haya tenido algo que ver con la muerte del estúpido Cazador de Sombras"

Aidan se rió- "Todos lo creerán cuando vean los mensajes de fuego entre tú y Highsmith. Madeline nos dijo dónde los guardaba. Así que no perdería mi tiempo negando la verdad si fuera tú. Me lo gastaría haciendo el mejor trato que pudiera en tan malas circunstancias"

Dredd guardó silencio mientras el impacto de esa información se asentaba. Los roncos gritos de los pájaros carroñeros parecían burlarse de él cuando pasaron junto al árbol muerto donde los buitres los observaban y esperaban para alimentarse.

El alba estaba a punto de romper cuando el barco llegó al muelle de Nueva Orleans. Aidan lo ató antes de ayudar a Jace a llevar a Dredd hasta tierra firme. El grupo se alegraba de dejar atrás el oscuro y malvado pantano y ansiaba llevar el antídoto para Alec. Aidan estaba igualmente ansioso por deshacerse de Dredd y dar la evidencia que liberaría a Magnus a Cally. Había sido un viaje difícil pero muy exitoso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al Antiguo Convento de las Ursulinas. La paz y la serenidad del lugar parecían estar en desacuerdo con el drama que estaba teniendo lugar dentro. Mientras se movían en silencio a través de los cuidados jardines hasta la entrada principal, Izzy vio a varios Cazadores de Sombras que se detenían a mirar la extraña procesión que hacían, dos Cazadores de Sombras, dos Brujos y un prisionero que no era Magnus Bane.

Entraron por la puerta doble del convento y se encontraron casi de inmediato con Cally LaMort- "¡Gracias a Dios que han vuelto!"- exclamó- "Y por lo que parece, las cosas fueron muy bien"- agregó Cally mientras miraba la forma atada del Barón Dredd.

-"Morag, dame el antídoto, quiero llevársela a Alec de inmediato"- dijo Isabelle, su voz aguda por la impaciencia.

Antes de que Morag pudiera responder, Cally habló- "Hay un pequeño problema con Alec, tus padres lo han llevado a Idris en preparación para el funeral"

-"¿Por qué no los detuviste?"- exclamó Izzy.

-"¿Cómo podría,  _cher_?"- dijo Cally con calma- "Incluso si les dijera la verdad, difícilmente me creerían sin pruebas"

-"¡Dios mío! Tengo que llegar a Alec, antes de que hagan algo estúpido, ¡como incinerarlo!"- dijo Izzy agarrando el brazo de Cally.

-"No te preocupes, abriré un portal para ti"- respondió Cally- "Es poco probable que hagan el funeral sin ustedes dos, por lo que habrá tiempo para darle el antídoto a Alec"

Jace se movió para rodear con fuerza a Izzy y Morag colocó la botella de vidrio púrpura en la mano de la chica.

-"Me voy a quedar aquí"- susurró Jace al oído de Izzy- "Quiero asegurarme de que Ezra y Dredd obtengan lo que merecen"- La sonrisa sombría en su rostro hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Isabelle. Sabía que su hermano no gastaría su tiempo en sentir piedad de los hombres que habían herido a Alec y Magnus.

-"Traeré a Alec conmigo tan pronto como se recupere"- respondió Izzy mientras deslizaba el antídoto en su bolsillo y caminaba hacia el portal que Cally había abierto para ella.

El portal sacó a Isabelle en el vestíbulo del Salón de los Acuerdos, que estaba vacío debido a lo temprano de la hora, un hecho por el que estaba muy agradecida. No quería que nadie la demorara haciéndole preguntas; ella solo quería llegar a Alec lo más rápido posible. Había una capilla en el pasillo principal donde el cuerpo de Alec habría sido llevado antes del funeral, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí sin demora.

La Capilla del Ángel era una de las partes más antiguas del Salón de los Acuerdos. El pesado techo abovedado de piedra estaba soportado por enormes columnas. Los arcos de medio punto y las ventanas pequeñas identificaban claramente a la capilla como de estilo románico en lugar de gótico. Todo podría haber sido pesado y melancólico, de no ser por la hermosa piedra blanca que los constructores habían usado.

Isabelle caminó por la nave central hasta que llegó al ataúd de Alec, justo frente al pequeño altar de madera tallada. Se quedó sin aliento cuando miró a Alec, recordando el dolor y la pena que había sentido en Nueva Orleans cuando pensó que había perdido a otro hermano. Tocó la mejilla de Alec brevemente mientras susurraba- "Voy a sacarte de aquí Alec, tengo el antídoto, vas a estar bien"

Sin más demora, Izzy sacó la pequeña botella de color púrpura del bolsillo, la abrió con cuidado y alzando la cabeza de Alec comenzó a verter el líquido en su boca. De repente, una voz aguda resonó sorprendiendo a la chica, haciendo que dejara caer la botella que se estrelló contra el piso y se rompió en un millón de pequeños fragmentos de color púrpura.

-"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"


	21. Chapter 21

 

-"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Alec! ¡No!"- Izzy colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro pálido de su hermano, tratando de ver si había algún cambio, si había obtenido suficiente antídoto- "Por favor, tienes que estar bien, por favor, tienes que estar bien..."

Maryse se quedó mirando a su hija en un silencio atónito. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Isabelle parecía estar hablando con Alexander como si esperara que se despertara. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hija y la apartó del ataúd- "Isabelle, detén esto ahora y dime qué está pasando, me estás asustando"

-"Mamá, por favor, tienes que entender, Alec no está muerto, lo envenenaron con toxina zombi en Nueva Orleans. Imita a la muerte y yo le estaba dando el antídoto. No sé si tomó suficiente antes de que dejara caer la botella"- Izzy miró a Alec mientras decía esto, tratando de ver si había algún cambio y jadeando de frustración cuando nada era visible.

Maryse miró preocupada a su hija, lo que sea que había esperado que dijera Isabelle, eso no lo era en absoluto. La muerte de Max, años atrás, había trastornado a su hija terriblemente. Tal vez haber perdido a Alexander fue demasiado, y había llevado a Isabelle al límite- "Está bien, sé lo difícil que ha sido esto para ti, pero ahora salgamos. Encontraré a alguien que pueda ayudarte, Isabelle, lo prometo"- dijo Maryse en un tono calmado y tranquilizador mientras trataba de alejar a la chica del cuerpo de su hermano.

-"¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!"- exclamó Izzy apartando su brazo del agarre de su madre y pisoteando como un niño petulante- "¡No estoy loca! ¡Alec está vivo! Tienes que escucharme"

-"Isabelle, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero Alexander está muerto y sin importar cuanto lo deseemos eso no va a cambiar"- respondió Maryse tratando desesperadamente de mantener su tono tranquilo a pesar de la situación surrealista.

-"¡No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que acabo de decir! ¡Alec no está muerto, ha sido drogado!"

Dos fuertes mujeres obstinadas se enfrentaban y era difícil decir cuál de ellas podría haber ganado, si Alec no hubiera elegido ese momento para dejar escapar un suave gemido cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

-"¡Alec!"- chilló Izzy.

-"Alexander"- jadeó Maryse agarrando el costado del ataúd mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder.

Isabelle, quien ya sabía la verdad, fue la primera en recuperarse y rápidamente se acercó a Alec para ayudarlo a sentarse antes de abrazarlo- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó ella.

-"Un poco mareado y tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal, pero estoy muy agradecido de que hayas llegado hasta aquí, ¿cómo lo supiste y dónde está Magnus?"

-"Es una larga historia, vamos a ayudarte a salir de aquí para que comas algo y les contaré, a ti y a mamá, toda la historia"- respondió Isabelle mirando a Maryse que se había dejado caer en el banco más cercano. Al ver el rostro pálido e impactado de su madre, Izzy estaba segura de que estaba pensando en lo cerca que habían estado de quemar vivo a su hijo.

Isabelle ayudó a Alec a salir del ataúd y lo llevó al lugar donde estaba sentada Maryse. La mujer mayor se levantó cuando se acercaron, y pronto los tres se vieron envueltos en un fuerte abrazo grupal. No se necesitaban palabras para expresar la alegría que esta reunión inesperada les trajo. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Maryse cuando le dijo a Alec cuánto lamentaba lo que había pasado, lo que casi le había hecho. Alec la tranquilizó rápidamente, sabiendo que nada de esto era su culpa y sólo deseando borrar el dolor que vio en su rostro cansado.

Poco tiempo después se sentaron en un tranquilo café en la Plaza del Ángel con una buena vista de la gran estatua de bronce del ángel Raziel, dominando el bullicioso centro de la ciudad. Izzy estaba feliz de ver a Alec lucir un poco mejor después de haber comido un poco, pero se temía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que la mirada atormentada dejara sus hermosos ojos azules.

A Isabelle le llevó algo de tiempo relatar lo que había sucedido en Nueva Orleans, ya que no pudo evitar agregar lo que Alec consideraba ' _detalles excesivos_ '. Al final, sin embargo, ella terminó y Alec le preguntó, no por primera vez- "¿Estás segura de que Magnus está bien, que Cally LaMort tiene la evidencia que necesita para detener esta farsa de juicio?"

-"Sí, estoy segura de eso Alec y ahora que has tenido tiempo para comer y descansar un poco, deberíamos regresar para que puedas verlo por ti mismo"- La sonrisa en el rostro de Izzy suavizó la nota de exasperación en su voz mientras miraba a su hermano.

-"Antes de ir a algún lado"- dijo Maryse sombríamente- "Vamos a ir a la Guardia para obtener la Espada Mortal. De ninguna manera Ezra Highsmith va a librarse de lo que intentó hacerle a nuestra familia"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus paseaba por la pequeña celda como un animal enjaulado. Cally podía sentir la energía mágica apenas controlada crepitando a su alrededor mientras él se movía de un lado a otro. Ella siempre supo que Magnus era un poderoso Brujo, pero se encontró pensando que no querría estar en el extremo receptor de toda esa ira reprimida.

-"No tardará mucho,  _cher_ , tenemos las pruebas de la conspiración e Izzy se ha ido a Idris para darle el antídoto a Alec. ¡Te tendremos fuera de aquí y de vuelta con tu esposo antes de que te des cuenta!"

Magnus dejó de pasearse brevemente y miró a la Reina Vudú como si la viera por primera vez- "Lo siento, Cally, espero que sepas lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que has hecho, sólo desearía estar a solas con Highsmith y Dredd por cinco minutos para expresar mis sentimientos sobre lo que le hicieron a Alec"

-"Te entiendo,  _cher_ , pero entonces realmente tendría que defenderte por cargos de asesinato"- le sonrió Cally- "Además, podrás ver a esos dos obtener justo lo que se merecen frente al Coven y la Clave en unos minutos"

Casi como si fuera una señal, dos guardias aparecieron para acompañar a Magnus y a Cally a la sala de la corte. Cuando entraron por la puerta lateral, Magnus vio que los otros miembros de la corte y los espectadores ya estaban en su lugar. Todos los ojos parecieron estar centrados en su rostro y les dirigió una mirada desafiante mientras se movía para sentarse junto a Cally en la mesa reservada para la defensa.

Girando hacia un lado, Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia el Inquisidor. El odio mutuo se encendió entre ellos tan ferozmente que Magnus podría haberse lanzado hacia él si Cally no le hubiera puesto una mano restrictiva en el brazo, haciéndolo recordar su entorno- "Tranquilo, Magnus"- le susurró ella suavemente- "Sólo necesitas ser paciente un poco más"

Magnus apartó los ojos del inquisidor cuando escuchó el sonido del martillo del juez llamando al orden. Una vez que la gente se calmó, Luke le preguntó a Ezra Highsmith si estaba preparado para continuar su caso contra el acusado. Ezra indicó que sí y procedió a llamar a un número de testigos que afirmaron haber visto a Magnus y Alec discutiendo durante sus breves días en Nueva Orleans. Morag, que estaba sentado justo detrás de Magnus en la galería, sonrió suavemente. Cualquiera que realmente conociera a Alec y Magnus sabía que discutían como una vieja pareja de casados. Nunca se trataba de algo serio, sólo un reflejo de lo cómodos que estaban expresando sus sentimientos, buenos y malos. Aun así, estaría muy contenta cuando terminara esta farsa, no quería nada más que ver a Magnus y Alec juntos,  _discutiendo_.

Por último, satisfecho de según haber enterrado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Ezra Highsmith descansó su caso y se instaló en la mesa de la fiscalía para ver con que saldría esa chiquilla para tratar de salvar a su cliente.

Luke se dirigió a Cally y le preguntó si estaba preparada para llamar a su primer testigo. La Reina Vudú se levantó de su silla y a pesar de su forma diminuta, su presencia parecía llenar el espacio. Incluso Ezra encontró sus ojos pegados a la joven cuando su voz sonó- "Sí. ¡Señoría, me gustaría llamar a Ezra Highsmith al estrado!"

Con esas pocas palabras, la corte se disolvió en exclamaciones de sorpresa, e incluso los repetidos golpes del mazo del juez parecían incapaces de volver a controlarla.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Tomó varios minutos de prolongado golpeteo con el martillo para que Luke llevara el orden a la sala de la corte. Cualquier estrategia que el defensor tenía en mente para salvar a Magnus, realmente esperaba que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ezra Highsmith no era un hombre para ser tomado a la ligera y este movimiento fue calculado para antagonizarlo por lo menos. Una vez que se restableció el orden, Luke les pidió a la Abogada y al Inquisidor que se acercaran para poder discutir la solicitud de la defensa y así poder decidir si lo permitía o lo rechazaba.

Robert Lightwood estaba sentado en la galería justo detrás de la mesa del Inquisidor. Había estado tan sorprendido como todos los demás por este repentino giro de los acontecimientos y se encontró mirando a la Reina Vudú, preguntándose qué demonios tenía bajo la manga. A decir verdad, no creía que Magnus fuera culpable y le preocupaba, no sólo que un hombre inocente pudiera ser ejecutado, sino que un culpable quedara en libertad. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Alec ahora, excepto asegurarse de que la persona adecuada fuera llevada ante la justicia. Observó atentamente cómo el Inquisidor y la Abogada se acercaban al estrado y se preguntó qué era lo que Cally LaMort pensaba que Ezra Highsmith podría saber sobre la muerte de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezra fue el primero en hablar cuando los dos oponentes se enfrentaron al banquillo. Su voz era suave, pero la indignación era grande en las rígidas líneas de su cuerpo y la expresión enojada de su rostro- "Me opongo enérgicamente a la petición de la Defensa. Es un intento obvio de retrasar el curso de la justicia. No hay información que pueda proporcionar que arroje luz sobre este caso, no fui testigo de un delito y exijo que niegue la moción y la Abogada prosiga con la presentación de su defensa del acusado, si es que tiene uno"- se burló Ezra.

-"Creo que estos mensajes de fuego, conservados por el Baron Dredd, demostrarán que puedes arrojar mucha luz sobre este caso"- respondió Cally con calma mientras le entregaba la correspondencia al juez.

La política le había enseñado a Ezra Highsmith a apostar y su cara de póquer era impecable. Si las palabras de Cally lo molestaron, él no lo demostró- "No puedo creer que puedas dar crédito a este montón de mentiras"- dijo mirando a Luke con una expresión casi aburrida en su rostro.

Luke echó un vistazo rápido a los primeros mensajes antes de pasarlos a uno de los otros jueces en el panel. Decir que estaba conmocionado sería una subestimación. Si estos documentos demostraban ser genuinos la revelación de la culpabilidad del Inquisidor, tanto en términos de lo que se le había hecho a Magnus y Alec, como del intento de hacer fracasar los Acuerdos, sería explosivo- "¿Tiene alguna prueba de que estos documentos sean genuinos?"- preguntó Luke mirando a la diminuta abogada de Magnus.

-"Tengo al Barón Dredd, quien testificará la veracidad de los mensajes"- respondió Cally. Ante sus palabras, el rostro del Inquisidor mostró los primeros signos de genuina preocupación.

-"¿Quién es el Barón Dredd?"- preguntó Ezra casi casualmente. Parecía que iba a continuar su juego de negación hasta el final, forzando a Cally a poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-"¿Aparte de tu co-conspirador, a eso te refieres?"- le preguntó Cally dulcemente- "Es un viejo y poderoso Brujo que tenía ambiciones de ser el Rey Vudú de Nueva Orleans en un momento. ¿Eso es lo que le prometiste,  _cher_?"

La pregunta de Cally quedó suspendida en el aire por unos momentos, el silencio en la sala era palpable, como si cada oreja se esforzara por escuchar lo que se diría a continuación. De repente, las puertas dobles de la sala de la corte se abrieron de par en par y obligaron a todos a mirar hacia el fondo de la sala. Alexander Lightwood entró seguido por su hermano Jace, su hermana Isabelle y su madre Maryse. En sus brazos, Maryse llevaba la Espada Mortal, su hoja de doble filo centelleaba a la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por los ventanales. La distintiva empuñadura adornada con alas extendidas de ángel les decía a todos los Cazadores de Sombras que esta era de hecho Maellartach, la Espada-Alma, que podía obligar a cualquier Nefilim a decir la verdad.

Un gran jadeo se elevó desde la galería al ver a la víctima del asesinato entrando a zancadas en la habitación. Magnus se puso de pie y derribó la silla en su prisa. Todo lo que quería ahora era sostener a Alec en sus brazos y nunca soltarlo. Cally le había dicho que su esposo estaba vivo, que Isabelle lo traería de vuelta, pero de alguna manera hasta que vio a Alec vivo y moviéndose hacia él, nada había sido capaz de borrar por completo la imagen de un Alec muerto en sus brazos; una imagen que lo había atormentado despierto y dormido durante días.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera dar otro paso, Alec estaba frente a él y todo lo que Magnus podía hacer era agarrarlo y susurrarle- "Mi amor, mi amor, pensé que te había perdido"- mientras besaba los labios del Cazador de Sombras una y otra vez.

-"Estoy aquí Magnus, y no dejaré que te pase nada"- respondió Alec entre los besos frenéticos de Magnus. Parecían estar en un mundo propio, ajenos al ruido de la concurrida sala de la corte y la acción que estaba teniendo lugar frente al banco del juez.

El panel de jueces había pasado los últimos minutos discutiendo furiosamente los mensajes de fuego que Cally había presentado como evidencia, y el hecho de que Alec Lightwood estaba lejos de estar muerto. Finalmente, Luke se dirigió al tribunal- "El cargo de asesinato contra Magnus Bane se retira"- dijo en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado sobre la multitud retumbante- "Cargos de conspiración e intento de asesinato se presentarán contra el Inquisidor Highsmith y el Barón Dredd. Traer la Espada Mortal"

Al oír las palabras de Lucian Graymark, un grito de furia salió de la garganta de Ezra Highsmith mientras sacaba una hoja serafín y se preparaba para abrirse camino

hacia la salida más cercana. Todas sus esperanzas y ambiciones se habían convertido en polvo y cenizas, pero no tomarían su libertad, no mientras hubiera aliento en su cuerpo. Ezra giró hacia la salida más cercana hiriendo a un Cazador de Sombras que intentó detenerlo. Antes de haber dado muchos pasos, su camino fue bloqueado nuevamente, esta vez por Robert Lightwood. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando los dos Cazadores se enfrentaron con las espadas desenvainadas. La corte en su conjunto pareció aceptar el derecho del viejo Lightwood de vengar lo que le habían hecho a su familia y nadie intervino.

Habían pasado años desde que Jace había visto a su padre en la batalla, pero recordaba vívidamente lo impresionado que había estado de niño, por la fuerza y la habilidad de Robert Lightwood. Los combatientes se rodearon cautelosamente, Ezra era el más alto y tenía el alcance más largo, pero Robert era más construido y más fuerte. Ambos hombres eran hábiles con la espada, y la batalla creció ferozmente inclinándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin que ninguna de las partes obtuviera una ventaja significativa sobre la otra. Jace deslizó subrepticiamente una espada serafín fuera de su funda mientras observaba, si Robert no podía detener a Ezra, entonces la tarea recaería sobre él y estaría listo.

Finalmente, Ezra pareció cansarse y Robert aprovechó su ventaja hasta que el Inquisidor quedó en el suelo boca arriba con una espada en el cuello. Varios guardias se acercaron para asegurar a Highsmith; y Robert, con considerable esfuerzo para controlar su ira, bajó su espada. Volviendo a su asiento en la galería, Robert sintió la mirada de Jace y vio la expresión de orgullo que brillaba en el rostro de su hijo. Hubo un tiempo en que creía haber perdido la buena opinión de su familia a través de sus propias acciones egoístas. Sabía que aún quedaba mucho por hacer, especialmente con Alec, pero se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y planeaba aprovecharla al máximo.

Con el Inquisidor ahora sometido y el Barón Dredd traído a la habitación, Luke volvió a llamar al tribunal. La Espada Mortal fue colocada en manos de Ezra Highsmith mientras era interrogado sobre la conspiración. Obligado a decir la verdad, Ezra fue condenado por todos los cargos, al igual que el Barón Dredd, quie se enfrentó a un interrogatorio igualmente extenuante por parte de los miembros del Coven en el panel de jueces.

Magnus y Alec escaparon de la sala de la corte una vez que se leyeron los veredictos, seguidos por sus amigos cercanos y familia. Acordaron reunirse para una tranquila celebración por la noche, una vez que Alec y Magnus hubieran tenido tiempo de descansar y reunirse como era debido. Antes de irse al hotel, Alec se acercó a su padre que se había quedado en la periferia del grupo y dijo- "Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras allí esta noche... si quieres"

-"Nada me gustaría más"- dijo Robert sonriendo a su hijo.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Solos, por fin, Magnus y Alec se movieron rápidamente a través de la suite de su hotel y subieron por la escalera de hierro forjado hasta la habitación del desván. No se desvistieron, contentos simplemente de acostarse sobre el edredón y abrazarse. Era tan similar al cielo como cualquiera de los dos podría esperar y nunca pedían nada más.

Magnus levantó la cabeza de Alec desde donde había estado descansando sobre su pecho para poder mirar a los ojos de su amante. Su mano apartó los mechones de cabello oscuro, colocándolos suavemente detrás de la oreja de Alec mientras dejaba un suave beso en la frente de su marido. Magnus leyó los sutiles signos de estrés que habían quedado en el rostro de Alec por la dura experiencia que habían pasado, pero fue la mirada atormentada en esos hermosos ojos azules lo que más le dolió.

-"Estás frunciendo el ceño"- dijo Alec- "Y si no me estás besando, lo menos que puedes hacer es sonreír"

Magnus negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como despejando pensamientos indeseados- "Tus deseos son órdenes para mi querido"- dijo levantando la cabeza para capturar los labios de Alec en un dulce beso que aumentó en pasión hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse para respirar- "¿Mejor?"- preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-"Mucho"- respondió Alec bajando para besar la sensible piel del cuello de su amante, provocando un suave gemido de Magnus. Sabía que tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en Nueva Orleans; que la curación del trauma lo requeriría, pero por ahora estaba contento de tener a Magnus en sus brazos otra vez, para poder expresar su amor en el dar y recibir toques íntimos y caricias suaves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se despertó sobresaltado, presa del pánico, hasta que su mente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el reducido espacio de un ataúd. Se obligó a tomar respiraciones lentas mientras su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad, agradecido de no haber despertado a Magnus. Sabía que el Brujo necesitaba descansar y no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente. Era solo un sueño tonto después de todo.

Mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche, Alec vio que pronto sería el momento para que se reunieran con los otros en el restaurante, y como era improbable que pudiera conciliar el sueño otra vez, se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras para pedir un poco de café al servicio de habitaciones. Mientras esperaba, Alec se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y las luces de la ciudad brillaban, iluminando a la multitud que estaba disfrutando el clima más fresco de la noche y esperando la vida nocturna que Nueva Orleans ofrecía en abundancia. Y a pesar de toda su atracción, Alec se encontró anhelando estar en casa, en Nueva York, en el piso que compartía con Magnus.

Los pensamientos de Alec fueron interrumpidos por el servicio de habitaciones que dejó el café sobre una mesa y se marchó discretamente después de que había firmado la factura y proporcionado la esperada propina. Sirvió dos tazas y rápidamente preparó una de la forma en que le gustaba a Magnus, mucha crema y azúcar, y el suyo negro con un poco de azúcar. Alec llevó el café de vuelta hasta la cama y puso el suyo en la mesita de noche antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente a Magnus. El Brujo se movió gimiendo levemente cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

-"Despierta dormilón"- dijo Alec sonriendo a un Magnus muy atontado- "Es hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde al restaurante"- Este último comentario fue recibido por otro gemido de Magnus, quien sólo parecía querer enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y dormir- "Tengo café para ti"- continuó Alec tratando de obtener una respuesta diferente, con sobornos si fuera necesario.

-"¿Café?"- repitió Magnus como si tratara de asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente.

-"Sí, café"- Alec se rió entre dientes mientras le quitaba el cabello de la frente a Magnus y lo ayudaba a sentarse antes de colocar la taza caliente en sus manos.

-"Te amo"- dijo Magnus tomando el primer sorbo y dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

-"Sólo lo dices porque te traigo café"- respondió Alec con una sonrisa mientras recogía su propia taza.

-"¡No es cierto!"- dijo Magnus tratando de parecer mortalmente ofendido, pero fallando ya que ambos comenzaron a reírse. De repente, él estaba mirando profundamente a los ojos de Alec y, como por una comunicación tácita, dejaron sus tazas y se abrazaron.

Después de que el largo y persistente beso había terminado, Alec miró a Magnus de mala gana y dijo- "Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para hacer más que esto si vamos a llegar al restaurante"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Magnus y respondió- "Lo sé cariño, pero cuando volvamos aquí esta noche, nadie va a interrumpir mis planes para ti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec y Magnus llegaron al restaurante un poco después de las ocho y se dieron cuenta de que el resto de su grupo ya estaba allí. Una gran mesa había sido instalada en una habitación privada para ellos y ya habían ordenado aperitivos y bebidas.

-"¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran!"- dijo Izzy sonriendo cálidamente a la pareja mientras se dirigían a los dos últimos asientos vacíos en la mesa.

-"No puedes apresurar la perfección"- dijo Magnus sonriendo a su cuñada.

-"Eso es verdad"- respondió ella mientras le servía a Magnus y Alec una copa de champaña- "¡Pero ahora me gustaría proponer un brindis, por los amigos y la familia!"

-"Por los amigos y la familia"- respondieron todos antes de tomar un sorbo de champán. La comida estaba ordenada y la conversación alrededor de la mesa se mantuvo ligera y fácil.

Por último, sin embargo, Robert decidió encarar al elefante en la habitación y mirando hacia Alec y Magnus le dijo a su hijo- "La Clave está llevando a Ezra Highsmith de vuelta a Idris. Intentan interrogarlo sobre su participación en ese horrible asunto en Edimburgo"

-"¿Qué crees que le harán?"- preguntó Alec sin ninguna expresión exterior de emoción, aunque Magnus sintió que Alec le apretaba la mano con fuerza mientras esperaban la respuesta de Robert.

-"Por su participación en la conspiración contra ustedes dos, indudablemente será despojado de sus marcas y pasará varios años en prisión antes de ser exiliado de Idris; pero si también se le encuentra culpable de los crímenes cometidos en Edimburgo, personas inocentes fueron asesinadas allí..."- La voz de Robert se fue apagando, todos sabían que la condena por cargos de asesinato podría conllevar una sentencia de muerte.

-"¡Ya basta de estos temas sombríos!"- lo interrumpió Maryse- "Esta es una celebración, y por mi parte estoy agradecida de tenerlos vivos y bien"- Con eso, Maryse levantó su copa de champán y dijo- "¡Por Magnus y Alec, salud y felicidad!"-Y todos alrededor de la mesa se unieron al brindis con entusiasmo.

-"Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora?"- le preguntó Jace a Alec mientras el ruido se calmaba.

-"Realmente no hemos hablado de eso"- respondió Alec mirando a Magnus- "Pero me gustaría pasar lo que queda de nuestra luna de miel en Nueva York"

-"Suena perfecto, cariño"- dijo Magnus sin dudarlo- "Mañana abriré un portal al Instituto después del desayuno para todos aquellos que deseen regresar a Nueva York"

-"¡Oh, cuenta conmigo!"- dijo Izzy con entusiasmo- "¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Simón todo sobre Nueva Orleans!"

-"Sí, también tengo que volver y será mejor que avise a Simón sobre la toxina zombi, si planeas cocinar Izzy!"- dijo Jace sonriendo mientras esquiva el golpe que Isabelle le propinó en la cabeza- "¿Qué hay de ti y Morag, Aidan?"

-"Creo que Morag y yo nos dirigiremos a Edimburgo por la mañana, no es que no haya sido muy divertido visitarlos"- dijo Aidan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del comedor privado se abrieron de golpe y la Reina Vudú entró en la sala, seguida por una pequeña procesión de personal del restaurante que llevaba más champaña. Venía de Congo Square y vestía una falda de múltiples capas en tonos púrpura y dorado que brillaba y atrapaban la luz mientras se movía con gracia para pararse entre Magnus y Alec que se había levantado para saludarla.

-"¡Cally! Me alegra que hayas podido reunirte con nosotros"- dijo Magnus mientras los camareros servían champán para todos los invitados.

-"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo,  _cher_ "- dijo Cally sonriendo cálidamente.

Magnus agarrando la mano de Alec levantó su copa y les agradeció a todos por lo que habían hecho, por su apoyo y ayuda. No tenía dudas de que el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente sin este grupo de dedicados amigos y familiares. La celebración continuó, los sonidos de la música, la conversación y la risa se escucharon hasta bien entrada la noche.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales de Webspinner2:
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo, el final de Vudú. ¡Gracias a todos los que enviaron comentarios y felicitaciones, ustedes son los mejores! Supongo que pueden adivinar por este último capítulo que viene otra historia, y Lucía se muere por conocerlos a todos.

 

_Seis meses después..._

_._

_._

Magnus y Alec se habían establecido en una rutina, no es que hubiera mucha rutina en la vida de un Cazador de Sombras o el Gran Brujo. Pero, por lo general, Alec solía levantarse por las mañanas, así que ponía el café y le daba de comer a Presidente Miau antes de despertar a Magnus con suaves besos. Desayunaban juntos y discutían los planes para el día antes de prepararse. Alec luego se dirigiría al Instituto para entrenar con Jace, Izzy y los otros jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado de regreso en Nueva York, Alec había logrado controlar su miedo a los espacios cerrados, lo suficiente como para no tener un ataque de pánico cada vez que tenía que entrar en el destartalado ascensor. Todavía tenía la pesadilla ocasional que lo dejaría bañado en sudor y jadeando. Magnus odiaba dejarlo ir por las mañanas, encontrando maneras muy distractoras y creativas de retrasar la despedida inevitable; Alec había llegado tarde algunas veces como resultado, pero con todo consideraba que la vida era buena.

Maryse pasaba más tiempo en Idris y ahora dejaba a Alec a cargo del Instituto. Era mucha responsabilidad y trabajo extra, pero Alec descubrió que lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba especialmente trabajar con los Cazadores de Sombras más jóvenes, entrenándolos, enseñándolos y protegiéndolos. Cumplía con su necesidad de proteger y era lo más cercano que probablemente tendría a tener hijos propios.

Tal vez los momentos favoritos de Alec eran por las noches cuando regresaba a casa con Magnus, no tan cansado como para quedarse dormido en el momento en que su cabeza tocaba la almohada; esas noches que pasaban juntos en la cama, hablando, tocándose, haciendo el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Estar un poco cansado al día siguiente era un pequeño precio a pagar por la alegría que sentía en esas ocasiones.

Una noche, hacia el final de este tiempo, Magnus se apresuró por la abarrotada acera. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa; una cita de negocios se había prolongado mucho más de lo esperado. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y, a lo lejos, oía el retumbar del trueno. La tormenta que había amenazado con desatarse todo el día parecía estar reuniéndose ominosamente alrededor de la ciudad. Alec le había enviado un mensaje de texto hace media hora para decirle que estaba en casa y comenzaría a preparar la cena. Magnus sonrió para sus adentros mientras esperaba con ansias pasar la noche abrigado, seguro y satisfecho entre los brazos de su Cazador de Sombras escuchando la furia de la tormenta afuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba en las esquinas del edificio abandonado formando pequeños remolinos de hojas secas y escombros. La luz brilló revelando la forma parecida a un hueso de pequeños árboles que crecían dentro del edificio, evidencia de los años que había estado expuesto a los elementos.

El joven se movió con cuidado a través del edificio en ruinas, la suave luz verde parpadeó en su palma abierta, la única señal de que era un Brujo, y no un mundano, cuyos amigos lo habían desafiado a pasar la noche en el manicomio abandonado. Renwick no era un sitio para los débiles de corazón, pero estaba aislado y desierto, y por lo tanto era perfecto para el trabajo que el joven Brujo tenía en mente. Un destello repentino de luz iluminó su rostro pálido, parecía tener unos dieciséis años a pesar de la barba descuidada que se había dejado crecer para verse mayor.

Por fin, pareció encontrar el lugar que estaba buscando y se inclinó para limpiar los escombros del suelo antes de dibujar cuidadosamente el pentagrama. Apenas podía creer que por fin estuviera allí, haciendo lo único que su maestro siempre le había prohibido hacer. El viejo tonto no convocaría un demonio sin importar cuán lucrativa sea la recompensa. Ahora que ya no era un aprendiz, el joven Brujo había decidido que la manera más rápida de hacerse un nombre, además de una gran cantidad de dinero, era asumir el arduo trabajo. Apostaba a que nadie le había dicho a Magnus Bane que no podía invocar a un demonio.

Sin embargo, no quería que la primera vez que lo convocara estuviera frente a un posible cliente. No tiene sentido ser tonto al respecto, de ahí el viaje a Renwick. Aquí podía practicar sin miedo a la interrupción hasta que tuviera la habilidad necesaria para impresionar. Para su primer intento, había elegido llamar a un demonio menor, un  _drevak_ , que, aunque desagradable, no debería resultar difícil de manejar para un hechicero.

Apartándose del pentagrama, el chico colocó velas negras en cada punto y chasqueó los dedos para encenderlas con una llama mágica que ni siquiera las ráfagas de viento podían apagar. Por fin estaba listo, este era su momento. Apartando su largo cabello castaño de su rostro pálido, el Brujo alzó los brazos y comenzó a pronunciar el antiguo hechizo de invocación.

Unas volutas de humo gris comenzaron a girar en el centro del pentagrama reuniéndose en fuerza y densidad hasta que rivalizó con los pesados nubarrones de arriba. Destellos de luz azul surgieron del humo ondulante. El joven hechicero dio un involuntario paso atrás, tratando desesperadamente de recordar si había alguna mención en los libros que había estudiado, de tales demostraciones de energía al invocar a un demonio drevak.

Tan pronto como apareció, el humo desapareció dejando atrás no la forma gigantesca del demonio, pero lo que parecía ser la figura de una mujer joven vestida con los enmohecidos restos de un elaborado vestido de baile. Era alta y delgada, con el cabello color castaño largo y rizado, enmarcando su rostro pálido antes de caer en cascada hasta su pequeña cintura. El cuello de encaje profundo de su vestido se había desintegrado al punto que parecía estar hecho de las telarañas más frágiles en lugar de hilos de algodón. Las mangas divididas y el corpiño ajustado del vestido eran de un color morado oscuro fuertemente decorado con bordados de oro. La falda larga hecha jirones en el dobladillo había tenido alguna vez un borde profundo del mismo opulento dorado. Brillantes chispas azules de poder parecían destellar al azar de las puntas de sus dedos como si tuviera un exceso de energía y ningún otro medio para descargarla.

-"¿Q–qué? ¿Quién eres tú?"- tartamudeó el joven hechicero dando un paso atrás.

La chica pareció notarlo entonces y concentró toda su atención en él. Una pequeña y cruel sonrisa revoloteó sobre su hermoso rostro, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de rojo cuando pareció mirar su propia alma. Ella dio un paso hacia él, llegando al borde del pentagrama que había dibujado.

-"Yo– te llamé, no puedes abandonar los confines del pentagrama"- exclamó con voz ronca de miedo aunque intentaba recuperar el control de la situación. De repente escuchó una carcajada casi infantil proveniente de la chica mientras salía del pentagrama y se acercaba a él. El joven hechicero se congeló al ver el antiguo mal que bailaba en sus ojos, tan en desacuerdo con su hermoso rostro y el infantil sonido de su voz.

Estirando la mano, la chica tocó su sien con los dedos, las uñas se curvaron para cortar la piel. Destellos de llamas azules lamieron las heridas y un grito de agonía rasgó el aire cuando el joven Brujo se desplomó en el suelo sangrando por sus ojos, orejas y boca. Ella se inclinó sobre él como para captar las últimas palabras suaves que pronunció antes de que la muerte lo atrapara.

-"¿Qu–quién eres?"

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la chica cambió su traje a uno más apropiado para la época en que se encontraba y le susurró al oído- "Lucia"- una sonrisa pequeña y cruel se extendió por su rostro- "Lucia Bane..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a una más de las historias que traigo, por todos sus comentarios, votos, y acompañarme cada capítulo, aunque les haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Ojalá que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... nos leemos en la siguiente


End file.
